nccmnfandomcom_ro-20200216-history
Istoria femeii
HISTORIA DE LAS MUJERES El objetivo de la asignatura es analizar el papel desempeñado por la mujer en los diversos ámbitos de la vida pública y privada a la largo de la Historia. Se prestará especial atención a la persistente situación de marginalidad y sumisión femenina por razones de género, así como a las contradicciones que esta realidad ha proyectado en el imaginario religioso y moral del pasado y del presente, particularmente en la mitificación de la mujer como virgen, esposa y madre. La historia de la mujer no puede entenderse, sin embargo, al margen del proceso histórico general, del que ella ha sido, por lo demás, un elemento dinamizador y a menudo vanguardista. Por esta razón, el estudio de la asignatura tendrá muy en consideración los factores históricos que condicionaron de algún modo la actividad de la mujer o propiciaron la implantación de sistemas ideológicos e institucionales que justificaban su explotación y menosprecio social. Desde esta perspectiva, el estudio de la historia de la mujeres nos interesa doblemente: en primer lugar, porque no es fácil desvelar las circunstancias que determinaron la marginación de tan amplio sector social, y, en segundo lugar, porque todavía hoy son perceptibles, incluso en los países más avanzados, las huellas de la discriminación y de los prejuicios de género que persisten agazapados en las formas de vida y de pensamiento dominantes. A) PLAN DE TRABAJO Y EVALUACIÓN Clases teóricas El tema I del programa lo impartirá el profesor José Fernández Ubiña del 4 al 25 de octubre; el tema II la profesora Carmen Argente del Castillo del 27 de octubre al 17 de noviembre; el tema III la profesora Margarita Birriel Salcedo del 22 de noviembre al 15 de diciembre, y el tema IV el profesor Fernando Fernández Bastarreche del 10 al 26 de enero. Seminarios, lecturas y clases prácticas Las actividades a desarrollar y su evaluación académica serán detalladas por cada profesor el primer día de clase. Examen En el examen final, que se celebrará el 4 de febrero de 2005, los alumnos contestarán por escrito a 4 preguntas (una de cada tema), a elegir entre 8 (dos por tema). Las preguntas versarán sobre aspectos generales explicados en clase, incluyendo lecturas y seminarios. Evaluación 1.- Por el examen, hasta 8 puntos. 2.- Por trabajos, lecturas y participación en clase, hasta 2 puntos. B) PROGRAMA Y BIBLIOGRAFÍA I.- HISTORIA DE LAS MUJERES EN LA EDAD ANTIGUA 1. Historia e historiografía de la mujer: prejuicios clásicos y planteamientos modernos. Fuentes y bibliografía. 2.- La formación del patriarcado. La mujer en las sociedades del Próximo Oriente. La visión bíblica y su trascendencia histórica. 3.- La mujer en el mundo clásico. Prototipos femeninos de la sabiduría griega. Crisis y reafirmación del patriarcado: amor y matrimonio en Roma. 4.- La mujer cristiana. El ejemplo de Jesús y la reflexión paulina. Presencia y marginación de la mujer en la iglesia antigua. La regulación clerical de la sexualidad y su pervivencia actual. II.: HISTORIA DE LAS MUJERES EN LA EDAD MEDIA 1.- Elementos que integran la construcción de género propia de la Edad Media. 2.- Las mujeres en la Europa ruralizada: a) Las mujeres en el seno de la estructura familiar; b) Las mujeres según su capacidad económica y su posición social; c) Las mujeres y la vida monástica. 3.- Las mujeres bajo el Islam. 4.- Las mujeres en las sociedades urbanas: a) Papeles femeninos desarrollados según las construcciones de género; b) Las vírgenes. III.: LAS MUJERES EN LA EDAD MODERNA 1.- Estereotipos de género en la Edad Moderna. 2.- El ciclo de vida de las mujeres. 3.- Las mujeres en la economía. 4.- Mujeres y poder. 5.- Las mujeres y la creación de cultura. 6.- Religiosidad. IV.- LAS MUJERES EN LA EDAD CONTEMPORÁNEA 1.- La lucha por los derechos de la mujer desde la Revolución Francesa hasta la I Guerra Mundial: la conquista del voto. 2. - La mujer en la España contemporánea desde la crisis del Antiguo Régimen hasta la Guerra Civil: a) aspectos demográficos y de la vida cotidiana; b) educación; c) el mundo laboral; d) la vida política 3. - Los movimientos feministas a partir de la II Guerra Mundial. 4.- La mujer en el franquismo: a) mujer-familia-matrimonio; c) mujer y educación; d) la mujer en el mundo laboral y político. 5. - La mujer en el mundo actual: a) mujer y educación; b) La mujer y el mundo laboral; c) La violencia contra la mujer. 6.- La mujer en la nueva democracia española. Bibliografía básica - AMORÓS, Celia (Dtora.), 10 palabras clave sobre mujer. Pamplona. Verbo Divino 1995. - ANDERSON, B.S. y ZINSSER, J.P., Historia de las Mujeres: una historia propia. Barcelona, Crítica, 1992. 2 vols. - BOCK, Gisela, La mujer en la Historia de Europa. Madrid, Crítica, 2001. - DUBY, G. y PERROT, M. (dirs), Historia de las mujeres. Madrid, Taurus, 1993. 5 vols. - GARRIDO, Elisa. (ed.).- Historia de las mujeres en España. Madrid, Síntesis 1997. - V.V.A.A., Textos para la historia de las mujeres en España. Madrid, Cátedra, 1994. LA MUJER EN LA ANTIGÜEDAD PLAN DE TRABAJO 1.- Clases teóricas. En ellas se desarrollará el bloque I del programa tomando como referencia la colección de textos sobre "Historia de las mujeres en la Antigüedad", disponible en la sala de fotocopias de la Facultad y en la página web del Departamento de Historia Antigua. Es muy recomendable que el alumno asista a estas clases con los textos seleccionados ya leídos y que participe activamente en las mismas, planteando las sugerencias y cuestiones históricas que sean de su interés. En estas clases se tratarán con especial detenimiento dos grandes temas: a) los orígenes históricos del patriarcado y b) la condición de la mujer en la Roma clásica y cristiana. 2.- Seminario. En la clase del día 20 de octubre tendrá lugar un seminario sobre La mujer en el concilio de Elvira. Los alumnos sólo están obligados a leer las breves actas de este concilio, por lo que se recomienda una lectura muy detenida de las mismas y su parangón con los textos repartidos sobre la mujer en la Roma clásica y cristiana. Para facilitar el debate se tratarán, al menos, estos puntos: A) moral sexual: pecados de orden sexual (fornicación, adulterio, aborto...) y su penitencia en hombres y mujeres; B) importancia institucional y religiosa del matrimonio cristiano; C) consideración de la mujer dentro y fuera de la Iglesia. El alumno debe ofrecer en todo momento su valoración personal de estos puntos y destacar aquellos otros que hayan llamado su atención. Esta valoración crítica se hará por escrito, en un máximo de tres páginas, y se entregará al profesor antes de la celebración del seminario (téngase presente que, con posterioridad, no se admitirá ningún trabajo escrito). La traducción castellana de los cánones iliberritanos, acompañada del texto latino (edición de J.Vives, T.Marín y G.Martínez Díez, Concilios visigóticos e hispano-romanos (Madrid-Barcelona 1963, pp. 1-15), forma parte de la colección de textos citada en el punto anterior y se puede, por tanto, adquirir en la sala de fotocopias. 3.- Evaluación. Esta parte de la asignatura supone 2'5 puntos, de los que 0'5 se obtendrán por la participación en clase y en el seminario. Téngase, sin embargo, en cuenta que sólo lo tratado en el seminario y en clase constituye materia de examen, el cual se valorará hasta 2 puntos. Orientación bibliográfica - DUBY G. y PERROT M. (Eds), Historia de las mujeres en Occidente I. La Antigüedad, Madrid 2000. - ANDERSON B.S. y ZINSSER J.P. (eds.), Historia de las mujeres. Una historia propia, Barcelona 1991. - BACHOFEN J.J., El matriarcado. Una investigación sobre la ginecocracia en el mundo antiguo según su naturaleza religiosa y jurídica, Madrid 1987 (Stuttgart 1861). - BROWN P., El cuerpo y la sociedad. Los hombres, las mujeres y la renuncia sexual en el cristianismo primitivo, Barcelona 1993. - CANTARELLA E., La calamidad ambigua. Condición de la mujer en la antigüedad griega y romana, Madrid 1996. - ENGELS F., El origen de la familia, de la propiedad privada y del Estado (1ª ed. de 1884). - FOUCAULT M., Historia de la sexualidad, Madrid 1987. - FREUD S., Tótem y tabú, Madrid 1967 (1ª ed. de 1913). - GAUDEMET J., Le mariage en Occident. Les moeurs et le droit, Paris 1987. - GRIMAL P., El amor en la Roma antigua, Barcelona 2000. - LERNER G., La creación del patriarcado, Barcelona 1990. - MOSSÉ Cl., La mujer en la Grecia clásica, Hondarribia 1995. - POMEROY S.B., Diosas, rameras, esposas y esclavas. Mujeres en la Antigüedad clásica, Madrid, 1987. - ROBERT J.-N., Eros romano. Sexo y moral en la Roma antigua, Madrid 1999. - ROUSSELLE A., Porneia. Del dominio del cuerpo a la privación sensorial. Del siglo II al IV de la era cristiana, Barcelona 1989. - STE CROIX GEM de, La lucha de clases en el mundo griego antiguo, Barcelona 1988, esp. pp. 122-136 (epígrafe "las mujeres"). - VEYNE P., "La familia y el amor en el alto imperio romano", en IDEM, La sociedad romana, Madrid 1990, pp. 169-211. TEXTOS I.- EL MATRIARCADO 1.1.- Los licios “heredan los nombres de sus madres y no de sus padres. Y si un licio le pregunta a un conciudadano suyo quién es, el interpelado se identificará por el nombre de su madre y enumerará sus antepasados femeninos” (Heródoto, I, 173). 1.2.- “Los maságetas escita observan las siguientes costumbres. Cada uno se casa con una mujer, pero las gozan a discreción... Cuando un maságeta desea a una mujer, cuelga su aljaba en la parte delantera de su carro y yace con ella tranquilamente” (Her. I, 216). 1.3.- Entre los nasamones, pueblo libio, “cada hombre suele tener varias esposas, pero copulan con las mujeres a discreción, de un modo semejante a como lo hacen los maságetas. Y cuando un nasamón se casa por primera vez, la costumbre establece que, durante la primera noche, la novia pase por las manos de todos los convidados y que se entregue a ellos; y cada uno de los invitados, cuando la mujer se le ha entregado, le da entonces el regalo que al efecto ha traído de su casa” (Heródoto, IV, 172). 1.4.- Los pueblos de las Islas Baleares “ tienen una costumbre asombrosa: en los banquetes nupciales cada uno de los familiares y amigos, uno tras otro, suelen yacer con las desposadas sucesivamente, siendo el esposo el que obtiene en último lugar tal privilegio” (Diodoro de Sicilia, Biblioteca, V, 17 y 18). 1.5.- Entre los auseos (pueblo norteafricano) “cuando una mujer tiene un hijo como resultado de las relaciones con varios hombres, los interesados se reúnen en un lugar determinado a los dos meses, y el niño se considera hijo del hombre al que se parezca” (Heródoto, IV,180). 1.6- “APOLO: No es la madre la engendradora, pues sólo es la nodriza del germen que es sembrado en ella: engendra aquel que la fecunda, y ella, como una extraña, para un extraño guarda el brote, si un dios no lo malogra para ellos. Voy a darte una prueba de esta palabra mía: puede existir un padre sin unirse a una madre: ahí cerca está como testigo la hija de Zeus Olímpico Atenea” (Esquilo, Las Euménides). 1.7.- “Arbitramos y declaramos que los señores susodichos no podrán tampoco pasar la primera noche con la mujer que haya tomado un campesino, ni tampoco podrán durante la noche de boda, después que se hubiere acostado en la cama la mujer, pasar la pierna encima de la cama ni de la mujer, en señal de soberanía; tampoco podrán los susodichos señores servirse de las hijas o de los hijos de los campesinos contra su voluntad, con y sin pago” (Fernando el Católico, Sentencia arbitral de Guadalupe, 21 de abril de1486. Texto adaptado al castellano moderno). II.- LA MUJER EN MESOPOTAMIA Matrimonio por etapas y concubinato 2.1.- “Si un hombre toma la hija de otro hombre sin pedirla al padre o a la madre, y no hace banquete nupcial y un pacto de matrimonio con el padre y la madre de ella, aun cuando la joven esté en su casa por un año, no es legalmente su esposa” (Código de Eshnunna, 27.Siglo XIX-XVIII a.C.). 2.2.- “Si un señor tomó en matrimonio a una esposa principal y si ella dio una esclava a su marido y tuvo con la esclava hijos, si más tarde esta esclava ha querido igualarse con su señora porque tuvo hijos, su señora no podrá venderla; le colocará una marca con la señal de la esclavitud y la contará con sus esclavos”.- “Si no tuvo hijos, su señora podrá venderla” (Código de Hammurabi, 146 y 147. Siglo XVII a.C. En adelante citado CH). Cf. infra el caso de Abraham y Sara. Adulterio y violación de la mujer 2.3.- “Si la esposa de un señor es sorprendida acostada con otro hombre, los ligarán uno a otro y los arrojarán al agua. Si el marido de la mujer desea perdonar a su mujer, entonces el rey puede a su vez perdonar a su súbdito” (CH, 129). 2.4.- Si un marido sorprende a su mujer con otro hombre puede matar a los dos amantes... Pero supuesto que el marido deje libre a la mujer, también el hombre permanecerá impune” (Leyes mesoasirias,15. Siglos XIII-XII a.C. En adelante LMA). 2.5.- “un hombre casado viola a una joven soltera, el padre de la muchacha tomará a la esposa del violador y la deshonrará; no la devolverá a su marido, sino que se la quedará; el padre dará a su hija en matrimonio al hombre que la ha violado” (LMA, 55). Divorcio y nuevas nupcias 2.6.- “Si un señor se propone divorciarse de su primera esposa, la cual no le dio hijos, le dará plata hasta la cantidad de sus arras; además le devolverá la dote que había aportado de la casa de su padre. Después podrá repudiarla” (CH, 138). 2.7.- “Si una mujer toma odio a su marido y le dice: «tú no me tendrás más como esposa», una investigación será realizada en su distrito... Si no se le halla falta y su marido la descuidó mucho, esa mujer no es culpable; recogerá su dote y se irá a la casa de su padre”.- “Si no fue cuidadosa y, al contrario, fue callejera, si arruinó su casa y humilló a su marido, esa mujer será arrojada al agua” (CH, 142-143). Aborto 2.8.- Si una mujer se provoca a sí misma un aborto “será empalada y no se la enterrará” (LMA 53). 2.9.- “Si un señor ha golpeado a la hija de otro señor y motiva que aborte, pagará diez siclos de plata por el aborto causado.- Si esta mujer muere, su hija recibirá la muerte” (CH 209-210). - “Si por sus golpes ha causado un aborto a la hija de un subalterno, pesará cinco siclos de plata.- Si esta mujer muere, pesará media mina de plata” (CH 211-212). Ley del velo (LMA, 40) 2.10.- “Ni las esposas de los señores, ni las viudas, ni las mujeres que salen a la calle pueden dejar su cabeza al descubierto... Una concubina que salga a la calle con su señora se ha de poner un velo también. Una prostituta sagrada que se ha casado debe ponerse un velo en la calle, pero aquella que no se ha casado debe dejar su cabeza al descubierto en la calle; no puede ponerse un velo. Una ramera no se puede tapar con un velo, su cabeza debe estar al descubierto... Quien vea a una ramera que lleva velo puede arrestarla, buscar testigos y conducirla al tribunal del palacio; no le podrán quitar las joyas, pero aquel que la haya arrestado puede quedarse con sus ropas; la azotarán cincuenta veces con bastones y le echarán brea en la cabeza. Si un hombre ve a una ramera que lleva velo y la deja marchar sin presentarla ante el tribunal del palacio, podrán azotarle cincuenta veces con barrotes; podrán agujerearle las orejas, ensartar en ellas un hilo y atárselo a la espalda, y deberá prestar servicios forzosos al monarca durante un mes entero mismo a quien no denuncia a una esclava velada”.Cf.6.19. Prostitución sagrada 2.11.- “La costumbre más ignominiosa que tienen los babilonios es la siguiente: toda mujer del país debe, una vez en su vida, ir a sentarse a un santuario de Afrodita y yacer con un extranjero... Ninguna mujer regresa a su casa hasta que algún extranjero le echa dinero en el regazo y yace con ella en el interior del santuario... Tras la relación sexual regresa a su casa y, en los sucesivo, por mucho que le des no podrás conseguir sus favores. Como es lógico, todas las mujeres que están dotadas de belleza y buen tipo se van pronto, pero aquellas que son poco agraciadas llegan a esperar hasta tres y cuatro años” (Heródoto I, 199). III.- LA MUJER EN ISRAEL Creación del hombre y de la mujer 3.1.- “El Señor Dios se dijo: «No está bien que el hombre esté solo; voy a hacerle el auxiliar que le corresponde». Entonces echó sobre el hombre un letargo, y el hombre se durmió. Le sacó una costilla y creció carne desde dentro. De la costilla que le había sacado al hombre, el Señor Dios formó una mujer y se la presentó al hombre” (Gn 2, 18-22. Fuente Yahvista, llamada J). 3.2.- “Y dijo Dios: hagamos a un hombre a nuestra imagen y semejanza; que ellos dominen los peces del mar, las aves del cielo, los animales domésticos y todos los reptiles. Y creó Dios al hombre a su imagen y semejanza; a imagen de Dios lo creó; varón y hembra los creó” (Gn 1, 26-27. Fuente sacerdotal, llamada P, posterior a J). Pecado y castigo de la mujer 3.3.- «El Señor dijo a la mujer: -¿Qué has hecho? Ella respondió: -La serpiente me engañó y comí. El Señor dijo: -Mucho te haré sufrir en tu preñez, parirás hijos con dolor, tendrás ansia de tu marido, y él te dominará» (Gn 3, 13-16). Marginación de la mujer en la Alianza con Abrán 3.4.- “Abrán cayó rostro en tierra y Dios le habló así: -Mira, éste es mi pacto contigo: serás padre de una multitud de pueblos, te llamarás Abraham porque te hago padre de una multitud de pueblos, te haré fecundo sin medida, sacando pueblos de ti... Este es el pacto que habéis de guardar: circuncidad a todos vuestros varones; circuncidaréis el prepucio y será un señal de mi pacto con vosotros” (Gn 17, 3-11) Sodomía y menosprecio de la mujer 3.5.- “Jóvenes y viejos de Sodoma, toda la población hasta el último, gritaban a Lot: -¿Dónde están los hombres ángeles que han entrado en tu casa esta noche? Sácalos para que nos acostemos con ellos. Lot se asomó a la entrada, cerrando la puerta al salir, y les dijo: -Hermanos míos, no seáis malvados. Mirad, tengo dos hijas que no han tenido que ver con hombres; os las sacaré para que las tratéis como queráis, pero no hagáis nada a estos hombres que se han cobijado bajo mi techo” (Gn 19, 4-8). 3.6.- Cuando pernoctaban en Loma un levita y su concubina, se acercaron unos pervertidos pretendiendo acostarse con él. El dueño de la casa donde se hospedaban salió y les rogó de este modo: “-Mirad, tengo una hija soltera: os la voy a sacar, y abusáis de ella y hacéis con ella lo que queráis, pero a este hombre no se os ocurra hacerle tal infamia. Como no querían hacerle caso, el levita tomó a su mujer y se la sacó afuera. Ellos se aprovecharon de ella y la maltrataron toda la noche hasta la madrugada...” (Jue 19, 24-29). 3.7.- “No codiciarás los bienes de tu prójimo; no codiciarás la mujer de tu prójimo, ni su esclavo, ni su esclava, ni su buey, ni su asno, ni nada que sea de él” (Ex 20,17). 3.8.- “Cuando alguno haga un voto especial ofreciendo al Señor el valor de una persona, se aplicarán las siguiente tarifas: un varón entre los veinte y los sesenta años será tasado en 500 gramos de plata; si es mujer, será tasada en 300 gramos. Un chico entre los cinco y los veinte años será tasado en 200 gramos; si es chica, en 100 gramos. Un niño entre el mes y los cinco años será tasado en 50 gramos; si es chica en 30 gramos. De los sesenta años para arriba, el varón será tasado en 150 gramos; la mujer en 100 gramos” (Lv 27, 2-8). 3.9.- “Me puse a indagar a fondo y descubrí que es más trágica que la muerte la mujer, pues sus pensamientos son redes y lazos y sus brazos cadenas. El que agrada a Dios se librará de ella, el pecador quedará cogido en ella. Mira lo que he averiguado: si entre mil encontré sólo un hombre, entre todas esas no encontré una mujer” (Ecl 7, 25-29). Impureza de la mujer (a causa del parto o la menstruación) y su expiación 3.10.- “El Señor habló a Moisés: -Cuando una mujer conciba y dé a luz un hijo, quedará impura durante siete días, como en la impureza por menstruación. El octavo día circuncidará a su hijo, y ella pasará treinta y tres días purificando su sangre... Si da a luz una hija, quedará impura durante dos semanas, y pasará sesenta y seis días purificando su sangre” (Lv 12, 2-5). 3.11.- “La mujer, cuando tenga su menstruación, quedará manchada durante siete días. El que la toque quedará impuro hasta la tarde. El sitio donde se acueste o donde se siente, mientras está manchada, quedará impuro... Si un hombre se acuesta con ella, pasará también a él la mancha: quedará impuro durante siete días, y dejará impura la cama en que se acueste” (Lv 15,19 ss.). Cf. episodio de Jesús y la hemorroísa (Mt 9,20-22). Matrimonio y adulterio 3.12.- “Labán tenía dos hijas: la mayor se llamaba Lía, la menor Raquel. Jacob estaba enamorado de Raquel, y le dijo: -Te serviré siete años por Raquel... ese tiempo Labán reunió a todos los hombres del lugar y les ofreció un banquete. Anochecido, tomó a su hija Lía, se la llevó a él y se acostó con ella. Al amanecer descubrió que era Lía, y protestó a Labán. Éste contestó: -No es costumbre en nuestro lugar dar la pequeña antes que la mayor. Termina esta semana y te daré también la otra en pago de que me sirvas otros siete años” (Gn 29,16-27). 3.13.- “Si uno se casa con una mujer y después de cohabitar con ella la aborrece y la difama, diciendo: «me he casado con esta mujer, y al acercarme a ella encuentro que no es virgen», el padre y la madre de la joven cogerán las pruebas de su virginidad, las llevarán a los ancianos de la ciudad...Y extenderá la sábana ante los ancianos de la ciudad. Los ancianos multarán al marido... y éste no podrá despedir a su mujer en toda su vida. Pero si su denuncia era verdadera, si la joven no era virgen, sacarán a la joven a la puerta de la casa paterna y los hombres de la ciudad la apedrearán hasta que muera, por haber cometido en Israel la infamia de prostituir la casa de su padre. Así extirparás la maldad de ti” (Dt 22,13-21). Cf. con 3.14, infra. 3.14.- Ley de los celos: “El Señor habló a Moisés: -Si al marido le vienen celos de su mujer, sea que ella se ha manchado o no, el marido la llevará al sacerdote. El sacerdote la colocará en presencia del Señor, tomará agua bendita en un cacharro de loza, echará en el agua ceniza del suelo del santuario y le tomará juramento en estos términos: ‘Si no se ha acostado contigo un extraño, si no te has manchado estando bajo la potestad de tu marido, que esta agua amarga de la maldición no te haga daño. Pero si has engañado a tu marido, si te has manchado acostándote con otro, que el Señor te entregue a la maldición entre los tuyos, haciendo que se te aflojen los muslos y se te hinche el vientre’. La mujer responderá: ‘Amén’” (Nm 5,11-22). Cf. episodio del becerro de oro (Ex 32,20). 3.15.- “Si uno comete adulterio con la mujer de su prójimo, los dos adúlteros son reos de muerte” (Lv 20,10. Cf. Dt 22,22 ). 3.16.- “Si uno encuentra en un pueblo a una joven prometida a otro y se acuesta con ella, los sacarán a los dos a las puertas de la ciudad y los apedrearán hasta que mueran: a la muchacha porque dentro del pueblo no pidió socorro, y al hombre por haber violado a la mujer de su prójimo. Así extirparás la maldad de ti. Pero si fue en despoblado donde el hombre la forzó, a la joven no se le hará nada; él se la encontró en despoblado y la muchacha gritó, pero nadie podía defenderla” (Dt 22,23-27). Cf. infra 6.16 (Jesús y la adúltera). 3.17.- “Goza con la esposa de tu juventud: cierva querida, gacela hermosa, que siempre te embriaguen sus caricias y continuamente te deleite su amor. Hijo mío, no te deleite la ramera ni estreches el seno de la extraña” (Proverbios 5, 18-20). La esterilidad femenina como afrenta divina 3.18.- “Saray, la mujer de Abrán, no le daba hijos; pero tenía una sierva egipcia llamada Hagar. Y Saray dijo a Abrán: -El Señor no me deja tener hijos; llégate a mi sierva a ver si ella me da hijos. Abrán aceptó la propuesta, se llegó a Hagar y ella concibió. Y al verse encinta le perdió el respeto a su señora” (Gn 16, 1-4). 3.19.- “Vio Raquel que no daba hijos a Jacob, y envidiosa de su hermana madre entonces de Rubén, Simeón, Leví y Judá, Raquel dijo a Jacob: -¡Dame hijos o me muero! Ahí tienes a mi sierva Bilha. Acuéstate con ella para que dé a luz en mis rodillas. Así, por ella, yo también seré edificada. Y le entregó a su sierva Bilha como esposa. Jacob se acostó con ella; ella dio a luz un hijo para Jacob. Raquel lo llamó Dan” (Gn 30, 1-6). 3.20.- “Dios se acordó de Raquel y la hizo fecunda. Ella concibió, dio a luz y comentó: -Dios ha retirado mi afrenta” (Gn 30, 22-23). Ley del levirato 3.21.- “Si dos hermanos viven juntos y uno de ellos muere sin hijos, la viuda no saldrá de casa para casarse con un extraño; su cuñado se casará con ella y cumplirá los deberes legales de cuñado; el primogénito que nazca continuará el nombre del hermano muerto, y así no se borrará su nombre en Israel... Si el cuñado se niega a casarse y dice que no quiere tomarla, la cuñada se le acercará, en presencia de los ancianos, le quitará una sandalia del pie, le escupirá en la cara y le responderá: ‘esto es lo que se hace con un hombre que no edifica la casa de su hermano’. Y en Israel le pondrán por mote ‘La casa del Sinsandalias’” (Dt 25, 5-10). NB.- Una ilustración histórica de esta ley puede verse en el Libro de Rut, la bisabuela moabita de David. Los saduceos interrogaron maliciosamente a Jesús sobre esta cuestión (Lc 20, 27 ss.). La mujer ideal 3.22.- “Una mujer hacendosa, ¿quién la hallará? Vale mucho más que los corales. Su marido se fía de ella y no le hacen despojos. Le trae ganancias y no pérdidas todos los días de su vida. Adquiere lana y lino, sus manos trabajan a gusto. Es como nave mercante que importa el grano de lejos. Todavía de noche se levanta para dar la ración a sus criados y la porción a sus criadas. Examina un terreno y lo compra, con lo que ganan sus manos planta una viña. Se ciñe la cintura con firmeza y despliega la fuerza de sus brazos. Aprecia el valor de sus mercancías y aún de noche no se apaga su lámpara. Extiende la mano hacia el huso y sostiene con la palma la rueca. Confecciona mantas para su uso, se viste de lino y púrpura. Teje sábanas y las vende, provee de cinturones a los comerciantes. Abre la boca juiciosamente y su lengua enseña con bondad. Engañosa es la gracia, fugaz la hermosura, la que respeta al Señor merece alabanza. Cantadle por el éxito de su trabajo, que sus obras la alaben en la plaza” (Proverbios, 31, 10-31). IV.- LA MUJER GRIEGA Prejuicios y menosprecio de la mujer en Grecia 4.1.- “Lleno de cólera Prometeo había robado el fuego a los dioses, Zeus le dijo: «a cambio del fuego daré a los hombres un mal con el que todos se alegren de corazón acariciando con cariño su propia desgracia». Así dijo, y ordenó al muy ilustre Hefesto mezclar tierra con agua, infundirle voz y vida humana y hacer una linda y encantadora figura de doncella semejante en rostro a las diosas inmortales. Luego encargó a Atenea que le enseñara sus labores, a tejer tela de finos encajes. A la adorada Afrodita le mandó rodear su cabeza de gracia, irresistible sensualidad y halagos cautivadores; y a Hermes le encargó dotarle de una mente cínica y un carácter voluble... Y puso a esta mujer el nombre de Pandora porque todos los que poseen las mansiones olímpicas le concedieron un regalo, perdición para los hombres que se alimentan de pan... En efecto, antes vivían sobre la tierra las tribus de hombres libres de males y exentas de la dura fatiga y las enfermedades que acarrean la muerte... Pero aquella mujer, al quitar con sus manos la enorme tapa de una jarra los dejó diseminarse y procuró a los hombres lamentables inquietudes. Sólo permaneció allí dentro la Esperanza... Repleta de males está la tierra y repleto el mar. Las enfermedades ya de día ya de noche van y vienen a su capricho acarreando penas a los mortales” (Hesíodo, Trabajos y días, 50-105). 4.2.- “De modo diverso la divinidad hizo el talante de la mujer. A la una la sacó de la híspida cerda... A otra de la perversa zorra... Otra de la perra salió: gruñona e impulsiva.... Otra procede del asno, que a duras penas se resigna a todo y trabaja con esfuerzo... Otra viene de la mona. Ésta es, sin duda, la mayor calamidad que Zeus dio a los hombres. Es feísima de cara, corta de cuello, sin trasero, brazos y piernas secos como palos... A otra la sacaron de la abeja. ¡Afortunado quien la tiene! Pues es la única a la que no alcanza el reproche, y en sus manos florece y aumenta la hacienda. Querida envejece junto a su amante esposo y cría una familia hermosa y renombrada... No le gusta sentarse entre otras mujeres cuando se cuentan historias de amoríos. Éste es el mayor mal que Zeus creó: las mujeres. Incluso si parecen ser de algún provecho, resultan, para el marido sobre todo, un daño. Pues no pasa tranquilo nunca un día entero todo aquel que con una mujer convive...” (Semónides de Amorgos, 7D. Siglo VII a.C.). 4.3.- “FEDRA: ‘me daba perfecta cuenta de que era una mujer, ser odioso para todos’ HIPÓLITO:’Nunca me hartaré de odiar a las mujeres, pues puede asegurarse que nunca dejan de hacer el mal” (Eurípides, Hipólito, 405-7 y 617 ss). 4.4.- “Tratándose de la relación entre macho y hembra, el primero es superior y la segunda inferior por naturaleza, el primero rige, la segunda es regida” (Aristóteles, Política, I,5; 1254b). 4.5.- “La del hombre es una fortaleza para mandar, la de la mujer para servir... En la mujer el silencio es un ornato, pero no en el hombre”(Aristóteles, Política, I, 13; 1260a). Matrimonio y procreación 4.6.- “La unión del hombre y la mujer carece de nombre”(Aristóteles, Pol.,I,3; 1253b). 4.7.- “Procúrate casa, mujer y buey de labor. La mujer comprada, no desposada, para que también vaya detrás de los bueyes” (Hesíodo, Trabajos y días, 405). 4.8.- “Licurgo pensó que para las mujeres libres la más importante misión es la procreación de los hijos... Ordenó que los casamientos se hicieran en la plenitud del vigor físico. Y si acaso sucedía que un viejo estuviera casado con mujer joven, viendo Licurgo que los hombres en tal edad suelen ser celosísimos guardianes de sus esposas, opúsose igualmente a ello; pues obligó al marido a engendrar hijos a su mujer, llevando a su casa a un hombre cuyas prendas físicas y espirituales fuesen de su agrado. Y declaró legal que, si alguno no quería cohabitar con su mujer, pero deseaba tener hijos dignos de memoria, pudiera, con el consentimiento del marido, tener hijos de la que le pareciera fecunda y saludable” (Jenofonte, La República de los Lacedemonios, I,4-8). 4.9.- “Las mujeres deben iniciar la vida conyugal hacia los dieciocho años y los hombres hacia los treinta y siete; de este modo la unión tendrá lugar cuando los cuerpos están en la plenitud de sus facultades. Además, los hijos, si su nacimiento tiene lugar en el plazo previsible, los sucederán cuando el período de vigor de sus padres haya terminado, hacia los setenta años. En cuanto a la estación del año, debe seguirse la norma que la mayoría sigue acertadamente en la actualidad, fijando el invierno para esta clase de cohabitación. En cuanto a la exposición o crianza de los hijos, debe ordenarse que no se críe a ninguno defectuoso, pero que no se exponga a ninguno por causa de los muchos hijos; la procreación debe limitarse, pero si algunos tienen hijos por continuar las relaciones más de lo establecido, deberá practicarse el aborto antes de que se produzca en el embrión la sensación y la vida, pues la licitud o ilicitud de aquél se definirá por la sensación y la vida. Los hijos de padres demasiado viejos, como los de padres demasiado jóvenes, nacen física y mentalmente imperfectos, y de los padres ancianos nacen débiles. De modo que cuando el varón sobrepasa los cincuenta en cuatro o cinco años sólo se deberán tener relaciones sexuales por motivo de salud o por alguna otra razón semejante. En cuanto a las relaciones con otra mujer o con otro hombre, considérese en general absolutamente deshonrosas en todos los casos siempre que estén y se llamen casados, y si llega a saberse de alguien que hace tal cosa durante el período de procreación, sea castigado con una pérdida de derechos cívicos proporcionada a su falta”(Aristóteles, Política., 1335ª-1336a). 4.10.- Sobre Sexualidad y amor, cf. Platón, El Banquete. V.- LA MUJER EN ROMA La añorada época republicana: matrimonio y sumisión de la mujer 5.1.- “Los antiguos romanos quisieron que las mujeres, aunque fueran adultas, estuvieran bajo tutela, a causa de su ligereza de espíritu... excepto las vírgenes vestales” (Ley de las XII Tablas, V,1. Año 450 a.C.). 5.2.- “Sempronio Mosca hizo morir a fuerza de latigazos a Cayo Gelio, sorprendido en flagrante adulterio. Cayo Memio abatió con sus propios puños a Lucio Octavio por igual delito. Carbón Acieno y Poncio fueron privados de sus atributos viriles. Un ciudadano que encontró a Cneo Furio Broco en flagrante delito, entregó a éste a la liviandad de sus esclavos. Pues bien, a los romanos que se dejaron llevar de su propia indignación no se les acusó de delito alguno” (Valerio Máximo, VI, 1,13). 5.3.- “Se vinieron abajo aquellas instituciones de los antepasados que tutelaban la modestia y la sobriedad de las mujeres, por las que ninguna conocía el oro, a no ser el del anillo nupcial que el esposo les ponía en un solo dedo a modo de prenda; hasta el presente las mujeres se abstenían del vino de tal manera que los parientes de cierta matrona la mataron de hambre por abrir las cámaras de la bodega; y en tiempos de Rómulo, una que había probado el vino fue despedazada impunemente por su marido Metenio. Por la misma razón, tenían que besar a los parientes para ser juzgadas por el aliento. ¿Dónde está aquella felicidad de los matrimonios, favorecida ciertamente por las costumbres, por las que durante casi seiscientos años desde la fundación de la Ciudad no se decidió ningún repudio? Sin embargo ahora las mujeres van cargadas de oro en todos sus miembros; por causa del vino no hay beso espontáneo; el repudio ya es también compromiso, casi fruto del matrimonio” (Tertuliano, El apologético, 6, 4-6). Elogio fúnebre de una matrona romana 5.4- “Súbitamente quedaste huérfana antes de tu boda a.C., cuando tus padres fueron asesinados en la soledad del campo. Gracias a ti, cuando yo estaba ausente en Macedonia, la muerte de tus padres no quedó sin venganza. Con tanta diligencia hiciste tus deberes de hija exigiendo justicia que, si nosotros hubiéramos estado disponibles, no hubiéramos conseguido más. Tras haber conseguido el castigo de los culpables, para preservar tu virtud te marchaste inmediatamente de la casa de tus padres a la de mi madre. Después se os presionó para que el testamento paterno, por el que éramos herederos, fuera declarado nulo. Con qué presencia de ánimo te opusiste a estas maquinaciones, aunque estaba ausente de sobra lo sé. Defendiste nuestros intereses por medio de la verdad, diciendo que el testamento no había sido anulado, de manera que ambos manteníamos la herencia en lugar de que tú sola lo tuvieras todo. Son infrecuentes los matrimonios que duran tanto tiempo, que terminan con la muerte y no se interrumpen con el divorcio. Tuvimos la fortuna de pasar cuarenta años de matrimonio en armonía. ¡Ojalá este largo matrimonio se hubiera interrumpido con mi muerte, con la que yo, que era más viejo, hubiera sucumbido al hado! ¿Recordaré tus virtudes domésticas: recato, obediencia, simpatía, diligencia en el hilado, religiosidad sin caer en la superstición, discreto adorno y moderada atención a tu persona? ¿Mencionaré la solicitud para con los tuyos, el afecto para con tu familia? Me facilitaste una gran ayuda para mi fuga 43, por ser un proscrito de los triunviros; por medio de joyas me diste medios para vivir y después me enriqueciste en mi ausencia con esclavos, monedas y provisiones. Entretanto rechazaste con éxito a los hombres dispuestos al asalto y al robo, y defendiste nuestra casa. Me salvaste al ocultarme, pero confesaré que lo más amargo que me sucedió en mi vida te sucedió a ti, cuando reintegrado ya como ciudadano a mi patria gracias a la decisión del ausente César Agusto 42, te dirigiste a su colega Lépido para interceder en mi favor: postrada a sus pies, no sólo no fuiste levantada, sino arrastrada y expulsada como si fueras una esclava, y a pesar de estar llena de cardenales le recordaste con espíritu inquebrantable el edicto de César con su acción de gracias por mi restitución y le echaste en cara tales cosas en alto, para que se conociera quien era el causante de mis peligros. Para éste poco después este asunto le resultó perjudicial. ¿Qué habría sido más eficaz que tu virtud, que dio lugar a César para mostrar su clemencia y junto con el hecho de salvarme la vida dio la oportunidad de hacer notar la inoportuna crueldad de Lépido? ¿Qué más diré? Después de pacificado el orbe y restaurada la República nos tocaron en suerte tiempos tranquilos y felices. tuvimos el deseo de tener hijos, que una fortuna adversa nos negó. Qué planeaste con tal motivo acaso sería notable y digno de admiración en otras mujeres, no en ti, si se compara con tus restantes virtudes. Por desconfiar de tu fecundidad y triste porque yo no tuviera hijos, hablaste de divorcio y de que ofrecerías nuestra casa vacía para la fecundidad de otra, sin otro motivo que no fuera el de buscarme tú misma una mujer digna y apta, y afirmaste que los hijos venideros los tendrías como comunes en lugar de los que hubieras podido tener, y que no realizarías una separación de patrimonio, que hasta entonces había sido común, sino que quedaría bajo mi control y si lo deseaba bajo mi administración, que nada escindirías ni separarías. Es necesario que confiese que me sulfuré ¿Qué deseo o necesidad de tener hijos había de tener, para mudar por eso mi felicidad o para cambiar lo seguro por lo dudoso? Permaneciste siendo mi cónyuge, pues ciertamente no podía ceder ante ti sin deshonra y común infelicidad. ¡Ojalá los años de uno y otro hubieran podido llevar nuestro matrimonio hasta que, enterrado yo el primero por ser mayor, como era justo, me hubieras dado el postrer adiós...! Hago preces para que los dioses Manes te den sosiego y te protejan” (Laudatio Turiae, ILS 8393. Finales del siglo I a.C. Trad. de F.Gascó). La crisis tardorrepublicana (siglos I a.C. y I d. C.): impudicia y libertad de la mujer 5.5.- “Una que otra noche de amor aún no la hemos tenido completa y ya soy considerado pesado en tu lecho. Hace poco me alababas y leías mis poemas: ¿tan pronto aquel amor tuyo volvió sus alas?... Dura es la que a muchos puede fingir un amor falso y dura si puede adornarse para más de uno” (Propercio, Elegías, II, 24). 5.6.-“¡Oh noche para mí fasta! ¡Oh tálamo, hecho bienaventurado por mis placeres! Pues ora luchaba conmigo con el pecho desnudo, ora demoraba cubriéndose con la túnica. ¡Qué abrazos variados cambiaron nuestros brazos! ¡Cuánto se detuvieron mis besos en tus labios! Por si no lo sabes, los ojos son lo que en el amor guía. Mientras nos permiten los hados, saciemos en el amor nuestros ojos... Yerra el que busca un fin al amor enloquecedor: el verdadero amor no sabe tener límite alguno” (Propercio, Elegías, II, 15). 5.7.- “Para que el placer sea verdaderamente satisfactorio, la mujer y el hombre han de participar por igual. Odio la relación que no satisfaga al uno y al otro (por eso soy menos aficionado al amor de un jovencito). Odio a la mujer que se entrega por obligación y que, no sintiendo nada, piensa en su calceta. No quiero que ninguna mujer cumpla conmigo un deber. A mí me gusta oír sus palabras diciéndome su goce; y que me ruegue que me detenga, y que me contenga; y que desfallezca y no quiera ya que la toque por mucho tiempo... Cuando descubras un punto que a tu pareja le gusta que toques, no dejes que el pudor te impida seguir tocándolo” (Ovidio, Arte de amar, II, 682 ss.). 5.8.- “En lecho de oro apenas queda una parturienta. Tanto pueden las artes y los bebedizos de aquellas que las hacen estériles y que se alquilan para dar muerte a una criatura en el vientre. Alégrate, desgraciado, y alárgale tú mismo la copa o serás acaso el padre de un etíope y tendrás un heredero negrucio que no podrás ver jamás a la luz del día” (Juvenal, Sátiras, VI, 592-597). 5.9.- “Por rigurosos decretos del Senado se puso coto a la impudicia de las mujeres, y se estableció que no pudiera hacer comercio de su cuerpo la que tuviera por abuelo, padre o marido a un caballero romano. Pues Vistilia, nacida de familia de pretores, había proclamado ante los ediles su licencia para prostituirse, según una costumbre admitida entre los antiguos, que juzgaban que las impúdicas tenían bastante castigo en la misma confesión de su vergüenza” (Tácito, Anales, II, 85, el año 19 d.C.). 5.10.- “Entérate de lo que hubo de aguantar Claudio. Cuando su mujer Mesalina se daba cuenta de que el esposo estaba dormido, osando vestir como augusta ramera, se marchaba y se metía en un burdel ocupando un cuarto vacío y suyo; entonces con los pezones al aire y pintados de oro se prostituye y deja ver, noble Británico, el vientre que te llevó; acoge lisonjera a los que llegan y les pide sus monedas. Luego se marcha pesarosa, habiendo cerrado el cuarto lo más tarde que puede y aún enardecida con el picor de su coño tieso, y cansada, pero todavía no harta de hombres” (Juvenal, VI, 115 ss.). 5.11.- “Popea de Nerón tenía todas las cualidades, salvo un alma honrada. Aparentaba recato pero en la práctica se daba a la lascivia. Nunca se preocupó de su fama, no distinguiendo entre maridos y amantes” (Tácito, An. XIII,45). 5.12.- “Las mujeres han igualado el libertinaje de los hombres. No trasnochan menos, no beben menos...¡Los dioses y las diosas en hora mala las pierdan! Con los vicios perdieron el privilegio de su sexo y han sido condenadas a las enfermedades de los hombres la gota y la calvicie” (Séneca, Cartas, 95, 20-21). 5.13.- “Con razón la naturaleza ha destinado el trabajo de la mujer para el cuidado doméstico, y el del marido para los ejercicios forenses y para los exteriores. Por consiguiente, ha asignado al hombre calores y fríos, también caminatas y trabajos de la paz y de la guerra, esto es, de la agricultura y la milicia; y a la mujer, por haberla hecho más frágil para todo esto, le dio el cuidado de las cosas domésticas... Esto es lo que expusieron, no sin utilidad, Jenofonte en el Económico y después Cicerón que lo tradujo al latín. Pero ahora que la mayor parte de las mujeres están entregadas al lujo y a la ociosidad, de tal manera que ni aun se dignan tomar el cuidado de preparar la lana y hacerla hilar y tejer, y les molesta llevar vestidos de telas hechas en la casa, no es maravilla que las fatigue el cuidado del campo y que tengan por una cosa molesta estar unos pocos días en la casaría” (Columela, De re rustica, 12, prefacio). 5.14.- “En las encrucijadas de Italia se celebran los misterios de Liber -dice Varrón-, y con tal libertinaje y torpeza, que en su honor se reverenciaban las vergüenzas de los hombres. Y esto se hacía en público. El impúdico miembro de Liber era colocado con gran honor en carrozas y paseado primeramente del campo a las encrucijadas y luego hasta la ciudad. En estos días usaban todos las palabras más indecorosas. A este miembro deshonesto era preciso que una honestísima madre de familia le impusiera públicamente la corona. De esta suerte debía amansarse al dios Liber para el mayor rendimiento de las cosechas” (Agustín, La ciudad de Dios, VII, 21). Libertad y bisexualidad del ciudadano romano - Cf. supra, texto 5.7. 5.15.- “la impudicitia sexual en un hombre libre es un crimen, en un esclavo una obligación, en un liberto un servicio” (Séneca el Viejo, Controversias, 4, paef. 10). 5.16.- “Conviene rechazar todo lo que pueda alimentar nuestro amor, dirigir nuestro espíritu hacia otros objetos; es preferible derramar el licor acumulado en cualquier cuerpo, que guardarlo para un único amor que nos ate por completo...” ( Lucrecio, De la naturaleza, IV, 1060 ss.). 5.17.- “Yo os la meteré en el culo y a ti en la boca, gentil Aurelio y afeminado Furio, que me habéis acusado de desvergüenza porque mis versos os parecían licenciosos” (Catulo, 16, 1-3). 5.18. - “Cuando se te hinchan las inglés, si tuvieras a mano esclava o esclavo doméstico en que descargar tu ataque, ¿preferirías reventar de empinamiento? Yo no...” (Horacio, Sátiras, I, 2, 116 ss.). La reacción moral de los siglos I y II d.C. 5.19.- “Sabes que es un perverso el que exige castidad a su mujer cuando él mismo corrompe a las mujeres de los demás; sabes que como ella no ha de tener trato alguno con el adúltero, así tú tampoco con la manceba, y no lo haces” (Séneca, Cartas, 94,26). 5.20.- “Estoy seguro que te proporcionará una gran alegría el saber que joven esposa crece digna, digna de ti tía. Tiene una excepcional agudeza, una excepcional austeridad: me ama y esto es una prueba de su virtud (castitas). A estas cualidades se añade la pasión por las letras que le ha nacido de su amor hacia mí... No podía esperarse otra cosa de aquella que ha sido instruida con tus consejos y que, conviviendo contigo, no ha conocido nada que no sea puro y honesto (sanctum honestumque) y que, en fin, ha aprendido a amarme por tus alabanzas hacia mí” (Plinio el Joven, Cartas, IV, 19). 5.21.- “No podrías creer cuánto te echo de menos. La causa es lo mucho que te quiero y que no estamos acostumbrados a vivir separados uno del otro. La mayoría de las noches las paso despierto pensando en ti, y de día veo cómo mis pies me llevan por sí mismos a tu habitación a las horas en que acostumbraba ir a verte. Y, al encontrarla vacía, me marcho tan triste y afligido como el amante al que se le cierra la puerta...” (Plinio el Joven, Cartas, VII,5). 5.22.- “Los germanos pasan la vida en recatada honestidad, sin contaminarse con incentivos de espectáculos o banquetes. Aun siendo nación tan populosa, son rarísimos los casos de adulterio; su castigo es inmediato y se confía al propio marido... La prostitución no se perdona: la que cae en tal pecado no hallará marido, por hermosa, joven y rica que sea. Nadie toma a risa este vicio, ni dicen que seducir o dejarse corromper sea ‘cosa de los tiempos’. Tienen así un solo marido, como tienen un solo cuerpo y una sola alma, y no piensan ni desean nada más, como si amasen en el marido no al marido mismo, sino la institución matrimonial. La limitación de la natalidad y el infanticidio tiénense por vergonzosos. En suma: más fuerza tienen allí las buenas costumbres que en otros países las buenas leyes” (Tácito, Germania, 19). 5.23.-“La unión física con una esposa es una fuente de amistad, una especie de participación común en unos grandes misterios. La voluptuosidad dura poco, pero es el germen a partir del cual crecen día a día, entre los esposos, la consideración mutua, la complacencia, el afecto y la confianza” (Plutarco, Eróticos, 23, 769 b-c) . 5.24.- “Apenas hay alguna razón de peso que persuada para que las mujeres en edad adulta estén bajo tutela: pues lo que vulgarmente se cree de que en general son engañadas por la ligereza de su espíritu, y por eso resultaba justo que fueran dirigidas por la autoridad de sus tutores, es más una razón aparente que verdadera, pues las mujeres adultas tratan de sus negocios por sí mismas y hay casos en que el tutor interpone su autoridad por mero formalismo, y con frecuencia también autoriza actos contra su voluntad forzado por el pretor” (Cayo, Instituciones, I, 190. Mediados del siglo II). Textos del Digesto (y otras referencias complementarias) Honestidad y potestad jurídica de la mujer 5.25.- “Debemos entender por «madre de familia» la que vive honradamente, pues se distingue y distancia de otras mujeres por sus costumbres; así, lo mismo da que sea casada o no, nacida libre o liberta, pues ni el matrimonio ni el nacimiento hacen a una mujer madre de familia, sino las buenas costumbres” (D. 50,16, 46,1). 5.26.- “No está permitido que una mujer acuse a nadie por juicio público, a no ser por castigar la muerte de sus ascendientes o descendientes, de su patrono, su patrona o del hijo e hija, nieto o nieta de éstos “ (D. 48, 2, 1) 5.27.- “No todos los individuos pueden ser nombrados jueces, pues algunos están impedidos por la ley, otros por la naturaleza y otros por las costumbres: por la naturaleza, el sordomudo, el loco y el impúber; por la ley, el que fue expulsado del senado; por las costumbres, las mujeres y los esclavos, y no por carecer de juicio, sino porque está admitido que no pueden desempeñar funciones civiles” (Digesto, 5, 1,12,2). 5.28.- “Las mujeres no pueden ser nombradas tutoras, porque es éste un cargo de hombres, salvo que soliciten especialmente del príncipe la tutela de los hijos” (D. 26, 1,18). 5.29.- “Es de interés público que las mujeres tengan a salvo la dote, merced a la cual pueden casarse” (D. 23,3,2). El matrimonio: libertad y condicionamientos sociales 5.30.- “El matrimonio es la unión de hombre y mujer en pleno consorcio de su vida y comunicación del derecho divino y humano (D. 23,2,1). 5.31.- “No es la unión de hecho lo que hace el matrimonio, sino la afección matrimonial” (D. 24,I, 32,13). - “Es la unión de voluntades y no la de los cuerpos la que hace el matrimonio” (D. 35,1,15). 5.32.- “No es la cohabitación lo que hace matrimonio, sino el consentimiento” (D. 50,17,30). 5.33.- “No se puede forzar al hijo de familia para que se case” (D. 23,2,21). 5.34.- “Dice (Pomponio) que la menor de doce años que convivía en casa del marido se hará su mujer legítima cuando haya cumplido la edad de doce años en poder de su marido” (D. 23,2,3). 5.35.- “Dispone la ley Papia que todos los libres de nacimiento, excepto los senadores y sus descendientes, pueden casarse con libertas (D. 23,2, 23). 5.36.- “En una propuesta al Senado del emperador Marco Aurelio se dispone que si alguna hija de senador se hubiese casado con un liberto, no valga el matrimonio” (Dig. 23,2,16). 5.37.- “La hija de un senador que se hubiese prostituido, o hubiera ejercido la profesión de exhibirse en público... puede casarse impunemente con un liberto, pues no se debe respetar el honor en quien se rebajó a tan vergonzosa situación” (D. 23,2,47). 5.38.-“La esclava manumitida por causa de matrimonio no puede casarse con otra persona más que con el que la manumitió, a no ser que el patrono hubiera renunciado al matrimonio con ella” (D. 23,2 51). “No puede el patrono casarse con su liberta contra la voluntad de ésta”(D. 23,2,28). 5.39.- “También en esta ocasión d.C. trata el senado sobre el castigo de las mujeres que tuvieran unión carnal con esclavos; se determina que la que se rebaje hasta tal punto sin conocerlo el amo, sea considerada esclava, y si aquel había consentido, como liberta” (Tácito, Anales, XII, 53,1). El autor de esta moción fue Palas. 5.40.- “Si una mujer libre es forzada por un esclavo o por cualquier otra persona y, contra su voluntad, se une a un hombre de estatus servil, será vengada con la debida severidad de la ley. Pero si una mujer se olvida de su propio estatus honorable, perderá su libertad, y sus hijos serán esclavos del dueño del esclavo al que se unió en contubernio. Esta ley tendrá aplicación con referencia al pasado” (CTh, IV,12,1.-1 de abril del año 314. Trad. de J.J.Sayas). Esponsales 5.41.- “Los esponsales, lo mismo que el matrimonio, se hacen por el consentimiento de los contrayentes, y por ello la hija de familia debe consentir en los esponsales lo mismo que en el matrimonio; pero se entiende que consiente la que no se opone a la voluntad del padre. Sólo se concede a la hija de familia facultad para contradecir a su padre cuando éste le elige un esposo indigno por sus costumbres, o inmoral. Contra la voluntad del hijo de familia no se pueden celebrar sus esponsales. Para contraer esponsales no está determinada la edad de los contrayentes, como en el matrimonio; por lo que se pueden contraer desde los primeros años, con tal que ambas personas comprendan lo que hacen, es decir, que no sean menores de siete años” (D. 23,2, 11-14). Concubinato 5.42.-“La convivencia con una mujer libre no debe presumirse concubinato, sino matrimonio, a no ser que se hubiera prostituido” (D. 23,2, 24). 5.43.- “Debe estimarse que es concubina la que un hombre tiene en tal condición por la mera intención” (D. 25, 7, 4). 5.44.- “Es manifiesto que la concubina puede ser de cualquier edad, con tal de que no sea menor de doce años” (D. 25, 7, 1,4). 5.45.- “El que tiene esposa no puede tener concubina” (Paulo, Sentencias, II, 20,1. Siglo IV). Divorcio y disolución del matrimonio 5.46.- “El matrimonio se disuelve por el divorcio, la muerte, el cautiverio de guerra u otra eventual caída en esclavitud de cualquiera de los cónyuges. Se llama divorcio porque supone una divergencia de pareceres, o porque se van a diversas partes los que deshacen el matrimonio. Para el repudio, es decir, para notificárselo a los cónyuges, se aceptan estas palabras: «ten lo tuyo para ti» o «arréglate tú tus cosas»” (D. 24,2,1-2). 5.47.- “Adriano, de consagrada memoria, desterró por tres años a uno que se había llevado a su casa una mujer forastera casada con otro y desde allí había notificado el repudio al marido” (D. 24, 2, 8). 5.48.- “Nadie ignora que es muy otra la legislación de los gentiles, según la cual el divorcio está consentido sin que se exponga al reato de la humana sanción. La mujer, en efecto, puede maridarse con quien quisiere, y el marido, a su vez, puede hacerlo asimismo como le apeteciere. Moisés parece atemperarse a esta costumbre al permitir el libelo de repudio, forzado por la dureza de corazón de los israelitas” (Agustín, Del bien del matrimonio, VIII, 7.Trad. de Félix García). 5.49.- “Nos casamos en edad temprana y en una comunidad de vida con justa esperanza y para la buena procreación de hijos legítimos, pensando que sería siempre una comunidad duradera, hasta el fin de nuestros días; y sin embargo, ignoramos por qué razón se defraudaron nuestras esperanzas y tuvimos que separarnos el uno del otro, a causa de un demonio malvado y perverso. De este modo llegamos ahora al divorcio, declarando no tener reproche el uno contra el otro, no tener ninguno en el futuro, por cualquier razón que sea...” (Acuerdo de separación amistosa en un papiro egipcio del año 569 d.C. Citado en Rousselle, Porneia, 120) 5.50.- “Al disolverse el matrimonio, la dote debe restituirse a la mujer... Si está bajo la potestad de su padre y la dote procedió de éste, la dote pertenece al padre y a la hija a la vez” (D. 24,3,2). Adulterio 5.51.- “La Ley Julia sobre los adúlteros establece el crimen de lenocinio al señalar una pena contra el marido que cobrara algo por el adulterio de su mujer, así como contra el que no repudiara a la sorprendida en adulterio. Pero no se impone la pena de adulterio al que consiente el adulterio de su mujer, despreciando su matrimonio y no indignándose del ultraje... El lenocinio del marido hace responsable a éste, pero no excusa a la mujer. El senador Claudio Gorgo, al acusar a su mujer y descubrirse que no la había repudiado al ser aquella sorprendida en adulterio, fue condenado por Septimio Severo, de consagrada memoria, sin que hubiera acusador del lenocinio” (D. 48, 5,2, 2-3 y 5-6). “La ley castigó el lenocinio del marido que dejaba libre al cómplice del adulterio de su mujer y no repudiaba a ésta después de haber sido sorprendida en adulterio” (D. 48, 5, 30). 5.52.- “El adulterio es con la casada, que se dice así porque el hijo que nace es ex altero, es decir, de otro hombre; el estupro, en cambio, es con la doncella o con la no casada” (D. 48, 5,6,1). 5.53.- “Comete estupro el que cohabita con una mujer libre sin mediar matrimonio con ella; exceptuando, claro está, si es concubina. Se comete adulterio con la mujer casada, y estupro, con una mujer que no está casada, con una doncella o con un joven” (D. 48, 5, 35). 5.54.- “Se permite matar a la adúltera y a cualquiera que sea su cómplice tan sólo al padre y no al marido, por la razón de que generalmente la piedad paterna es favorable a los hijos, en tanto debe frenarse el acaloramiento y arrebato de un marido que se precipita en sus decisiones” (D. 48, 5, 23,4). 5.55.- “No se permite al padre que la mate donde sea que la haya sorprendido, sino sólo en su casa o en la de su yerno... Que ‘mate a la hija inmediatamente’ debe entenderse en el sentido de que no puede matar hoy al cómplice y espere unos días para matar a su hija” (D. 48,5,24, 2-4). 5.56.- “También se permite al marido que mate al cómplice del adulterio de su mujer... Y se prescribe que repudie sin demora a su mujer” (Digesto, 48,25, 1). 5.57.- “Si un marido, llevado por el arrebato de su aflicción, matara a su mujer sorprendida en adulterio, no sufrirá ciertamente la pena de la ley Cornelia sobre los sicarios... bastará mandarle a trabajos forzados a perpetuidad, si es persona de clase baja, o relegarle a una isla si es de clase elevada” (D. 48,5,39,8). 5.58.- “El juez de la causa de adulterio deberá indagar si el marido favorecía también con su vida honesta la moralidad de su mujer, pues resulta muy injusto que el marido exija de su mujer una honestidad que él no practica... Si una mujer fue repudiada y luego vuelta a tomar, pero no como si fuera en el mismo matrimonio de antes, sino como en uno nuevo, cabe preguntarse si puede ser acusada por el adulterio que cometió en el matrimonio anterior; y yo creo que no, pues el marido, al volverla a tomar, le perdonó todos los delitos de su primer matrimonio. Lo mismo se dirá si un marido quisiera acusar a una mujer con la que se casó después de haber cometido ella el crimen, pues ya es tarde para acusar por una conducta inmoral que él ha aprobado al casarse con tal mujer” (D. 48,5,14, 9-10). 5.59.- “El que ha vuelto a tomar a su mujer después de haber intentado la acusación de adulterio contra ella, se entiende que ha renunciado a tal acusación y que, en consecuencia, no tiene ya derecho para acusarla en virtud de esa ley” (D. 48,5,41,1). 5.60.- “Si la que cometió adulterio no era mujer legítima sino concubina, no podrá el hombre acusarla por derecho marital (jure maritii), pues no era su mujer, pero no se le impide acusarla como extraño (jure extranei), si es de las que no pierden su dignidad de matrona por darse en concubinato; por ejemplo, si era la concubina de su patrono” (D. 48, 5, 14). 5.61.- “Si una menor de doce años ya introducida en la casa de su futuro marido hubiera cometido adulterio, y luego, al cumplir la edad se hiciera mujer legítima, no podrá acusarla su marido, por derecho marital, a causa del adulterio que cometió antes de cumplir los doce años, pero, en virtud del citado rescripto de Septimio Severo, emperador de consagrada memoria, podrá ser acusada como desposada”(D. 48, 5, 14, 8). 5.62.- “Cuando no se ha enviado aún el libelo de repudio que exige la ley a la mujer repudiada y por ello parece ésta seguir casada, pero otra persona se casa con ella, no se estima haber adulterio” (D. 48, 5, 44). 5.63.- “El que dejara su casa a sabiendas para que se cometiera un estupro o adulterio con una mujer ajena, o cobrara por el adulterio de su mujer, sufre la misma pena que el que comete adulterio” (D. 48, 5, 9). Aborto 5.64.- Cf. supra Texto 5.8. 5.65.- Septimio Severo y Caracalla “dieron un rescripto diciendo que la que se provocó el aborto deliberadamente debe ser desterrada temporalmente por orden del gobernador, pues puede parecer indignante que haya defraudado impunemente en los hijos a su marido” (D. 47, 11, 4). El ideal de castidad masculina en época imperial 5.66.-“Es un favor divino el no haber sido educado largo tiempo junto a la concubina de mi abuelo; el haber conservado la flor de mi juventud y el no haber demostrado antes de tiempo mi virilidad, sino incluso haberlo demorado por algún tiempo” (Marco Aurelio, Meditaciones, I, 17). 5.67.- “En cuanto al filósofo que nosotros describimos, que se mantiene al margen del mundo exterior, no desciende al matrimonio, para no verse en la necesidad de importunar al adivino sobre el tema” (Porfirio, Sobre la abstinencia, II, 52). 5.68.- “Merece Juliano Apóstata que se le cuente entre los varones más grandes por sus elevadas cualidades. En primer lugar, era casto hasta el punto de que, desde el momento en que perdió a su esposa, prescindió por completo de mujer. Incesantemente recordaba las palabras que Platón pone en boca de Sófocles el trágico. Preguntado en su ancianidad si existía todavía en él la pasión por las mujeres, el poeta respondió que no, añadiendo que se felicitaba por haber sacudido el yugo de la tiranía más violenta e inexorable... Hasta en el vigor de la edad supo precaverse tan bien de toda tentación de ese género, que sus criados más inmediatos jamás sospecharon, como muchas veces sucede, que sucumbiese alguna vez. Favorecía mucho esta continencia la restricción que se imponía en la alimentación y el sueño...” (Amiano, 25, 4, 2-4). Tareas de la mujer romana 5.69.- La mujer encargada de la villa, de acuerdo con lo preceptuado por Cicerón y Jenofonte, “registrará la casería una vez que haya salido la gente, para ver si ha quedado alguno de los que debían trabajar en el campo, se arrimará al telar, y si sabe tejer mejor que el que está trabajando en él, le enseñará a hacerlo... Estará presente cuando los pastores ordeñen las ovejas o las cabras en los establos, asistirá también al esquilo, recogerá con cuidado las lanas y comparará el número de los vellones con el de cabezas; además apremiará a los esclavos que tienen cargo de cuidar los muebles a que los aseen, a que limpien los instrumentos de hierro” (Columela, De re rustica,12,3). Un matrimonio aristocrático del siglo IV 5.70.- “A los dioses Manes. Vetio Agorio Pretextato, augur, pontífice de Vesta, pontífice del dios sol, quindecénviro, curial de Hércules, consagrado a Líber =Baco y a las diosas eleusinas, hierofanta, neócoro del culto a Serapis, que ha recibido el taurobolio... Aconia Fabia Paulina, ilustrísima señora, consagrada a Ceres y en los misterios eleusinos, consagrada en Egina a Hécate, que ha recibido el taurobolio, hierofanta. Ambos vivieron unidos durante cuarenta años. El esplendor de mis antepasados no me ofreció nada mejor que haber parecido digna de mi marido. Tú, marido mío, arrancándome pura y púdica de mi destino mortal gracias a la bondad de tus saberes, me conduces a los templos y me consagras como sierva de los dioses. Contigo como testigo estoy imbuida de todos los misterios, tú, piadoso consorte, me honras como sacerdotisa de Cibeles y de Atis mediante ceremonias táuricas, tú me enseñas como oficiante de Hécate los tres secretos, tú me haces digna de los cultos de la Ceres griega... Desaparecido todo esto ahora, yo, triste esposa, me aflijo, feliz si los dioses hubiesen concedido que mi marido me sobreviviese. Pero soy ciertamente feliz porque soy, he sido y seré tuya pronto tras la muerte” (Monumento funerario de Pretextato y Paulina, CIL VI, 1779 = ILS 1259. Trad. de F.J.Lomas). NB.- Pretextato fue, entre otras cosas y según reza en esta misma inscripción, gobernador de Tuscia y Umbria, gobernador consular de Lusitania, procónsul de Acaya, prefecto de Roma y prefecto del pretorio. Murió el año 384, poco después de haber sido designado cónsul. VI.- LA MUJER EN LA IGLESIA Y EN EL CRISTIANISMO PRIMITIVO El legado judío (cf. citas bíblicas del apartado III, supra) 6.1.- “La mujer, dice la Ley, es inferior al hombre en todo. Así pues, debe obedecerle, no para humillarse, sino para ser dirigida, pues Dios otorgó al hombre la fortaleza” (Flavio Josefo, Contra Apión II, 201.- Siglo I). 6.2.- “Bendito sea dios que no me ha hecho nacer gentil... que no me ha hecho nacer zafio... que no me ha hecho nacer mujer, porque de la mujer no se espera que observe los mandamientos” (Rabí Meir, Tosefta, Berakot 7, 18.- Siglo II). 6.3.- “Mejor quemar la Torá que enseñársela a las mujeres” (Talmud de Jerusalén, Sotah 3,4). 6.4.- “Los esenios evitan el matrimonio porque ven con claridad que es el principal peligro para la estabilidad de la vida comunitaria y también porque practican especialmente la continencia. Ningún esenio toma esposa, porque una esposa es una criatura egoísta, celosa y experta en apartar al marido de la moral y en seducirle con sus continuas artimañas... Quien está atado por la actitud seductora de su esposa o, sintiendo el peso de la naturaleza, hace de sus hijos su mayor preocupación, deja de ser él mismo para los otros e inconscientemente se convierte en un hombre diferente que pasa de la libertad a la esclavitud” (Filón de Alejandría, Hypothetica, 11,14-17. En Fiorenza, 1989,157). Jesús de Nazaret y la mujerAmigas y seguidoras de Jesús 6.5.- “Estando él en Betania, en casa de Simón el leproso, vino una mujer llevando un frasco lleno de perfume de elevado precio y lo derramó sobre su cabeza. Jesús dijo: dondequiera que fuere predicado el Evangelio por todo el mundo, se hablará también de lo que ésta hizo, para memoria suya” (Mc 14,3-9. Cf. el mismo hecho, atribuido a María, la hermana de Lázaro, en Jn 12,3). 6.6.- “Recorrió una tras otra las ciudades y aldeas predicando y anunciando la buena nueva del reino de Dios; y con él iban los Doce y algunas mujeres que habían sido curadas de espíritus malos y enfermedades: María la llamada Magdalena, de la cual habían salido siete demonios, y Juana la mujer de Cuza, procurador de Herodes, y Susana, y otras muchas, las cuales les servían con sus bienes” (Lc 8,1-3). 6.7.- “¿Cómo tú, siendo judío, me pides de beber a mi, que soy mujer samaritana? En efecto, los judíos no tienen trato con los samaritanos. Respondió Jesús y le dijo: ¡Si conocieras el don de Dios y quien es el que te dice "dame de beber", tú le hubieras pedido y él te hubiera dado agua viva!... Quien bebiere del agua que yo le diere, no tendrá sed eternamente, sino que el agua que yo le daré se hará en él fuente de agua borbotante para la vida eterna. Dícele la mujer: Señor, dame esa agua, para que se me quite la sed y no tenga que venir acá a sacarla. Dícele Jesús: Bien dijiste: «No tengo marido»; porque cinco maridos tuviste, y ahora el que tienes no es marido tuyo. Dícele la mujer: Señor, veo que tú eres profeta... Sé que va a venir el Mesías, el que se llama Cristo; cuando él venga, nos manifestará todas las cosas. Dícele Jesús: Soy yo” (Jn 4,9-26). 6.8.- “En aquel momento todos los discípulos lo abandonaron y huyeron... Hasta los bandidos que estaban crucificados con él lo insultaban... A media tarde Jesús dio otro fuerte grito y exhaló el espíritu... Estaban allí mirando desde lejos muchas mujeres que habían seguido a Jesús desde Galilea para asistirlo, entre ellas María Magdalena”(Mt 26,56;27,56). 6.9.- “Jesús resucitó en la madrugada del primer día de la semana y se apareció primero a María Magdalena, de la que había echado siete demonios. Ella fue a decírselo a sus compañeros, que estaban de duelo y llorando, pero ellos se negaron a creer” (Mc 16,9-11). 6.10.- “Pasado el sábado, al clarear el primer día de la semana, María Magdalena y la otra María fueron a ver el sepulcro... El ángel habló a las mujeres: -Vosotras no temáis... Jesús ha resucitado... De pronto Jesús les salió al encuentro y las saludó diciendo: -¡Alegraos! Ellas se acercaron y se postraron abrazándole los pies” (Mt 28, 1-10). *** 6.11.- “Jesús dijo a sus discípulos: «cuando seáis capaces de reducir a la unidad lo masculino y lo femenino, de manera que el macho deje de ser macho y la hembra hembra, entonces podréis entrar en el Reino».- Simón Pedro les dijo: «¿que se aleje Mariham de nosotros!, pues las mujeres no son dignas de la vida». Dijo Jesús: «Mira, yo me encargaré de hacerla macho, de manera que también ella se convierta en un espíritu viviente, idéntico a nosotros los hombres: pues toda mujer que se haga varón, entrará en el reino del cielo»” (Evangelio de Tomás, logia 22 y 114). 6.12.- “La compañera de Cristo es María Magdalena. El Señor amaba a María más que a todos los discípulos y la besó en la boca repetidas veces. Los demás le dijeron: «¿por qué la quieres más que a todos nosotros?» El Salvador respondió y les dijo: «¿a qué se debe el que no os quiera a vosotros tanto como a ella?»” (Evangelio de Felipe 55). Matrimonio, adulterio y repudio de la esposa 6.13.- “Quien repudiare a su mujer y se casare con otra, comete adulterio contra la primera” (Mc, 10,11). 6.14.- “Se le acercaron unos fariseos, tentándole y diciendo: ¿Es lícito repudiar a su mujer por cualquier motivo? Él, respondiendo, dijo: ¿No leíste tal vez que el que los creó desde el principio los hizo varón y hembra?... Así que ya no son dos, sino una carne. Lo que Dios, pues, juntó, el hombre no lo separe... Moisés, en razón de vuestra dureza de corazón, os consintió repudiar vuestras mujeres; mas desde un principio no ha sido así. Y os digo que quien repudiare a su mujer, excepto en caso de concubinato (epì porneia; ob fornicationem), y se casare con otra, adultera, y quien se casare con la repudiada, adultera. Dícenle los discípulos: Si tal es la situación del hombre respecto de la mujer, no vale la pena casarse. Él les dijo: no todos son capaces de comprender estas palabras, sino aquellos a quienes ha sido dado. Porque hay eunucos que así nacieron y hay eunucos que a sí mismo se hicieron tales por razón del reino de los cielos. Quien sea capaz de comprender, comprenda” de Jerónimo y Biblia del Peregrino: “el que pueda hacerlo que lo haga” (Mt 19, 3-12). 6.15.- “Oísteis que se os dijo: no cometerás adulterio. Mas yo os digo que todo el que mira a una mujer para codiciarla, ya en su corazón cometió adulterio” (Mt 5,27-28) 6.16.- “Maestro, esta mujer ha sido sorprendida en flagrante delito de adulterio. En la Ley, Moisés nos mandó que a semejantes mujeres las apedreásemos; tú, pues, ¿qué dices?.. Quien de vosotros esté sin pecado, sea el primero en apedrearla... quedó solo Jesús, y la mujer de pie en medio. Alzando Jesús la cabeza, le dijo: Mujer, ¿dónde están? ¿Nadie te condenó? Ella dijo: Nadie, Señor. Dijo Jesús: Tampoco yo te condeno”(Jn 8,4-11). Pablo NB.- Se consideran cartas paulinas Romanos, 1 y 2 Corintios, Gálatas, Filipenses, 1Tesalonicenses y Filemón. Las demás, escritas en fechas más tardías por seguidores de Pablo, son deuteropaulinas: Efesios, Colosenses, 2Tesalonicenses, 1 y 2 Timoteo y Tito. Para algunos historiadores, Colosenses y 2Tesalonicenses son también paulinas. Valoración de la mujer y de su lugar en la comunidad 6.17.- “Os recomiendo a nuestra hermana Febe, diaconisa de la Iglesia de Cencreas; recibidla como cristianos, como corresponde a gente consagrada; poneos a su disposición en cualquier asunto que necesite de vosotros, pues lo que es ella se ha hecho abogada de muchos, empezando por mí. Recuerdos a Prisca y Aquila, colaboradores míos en la obra del Mesías Jesús; por salvar mi vida se jugaron la cabeza, y no soy yo sólo quien les está agradecido, lo mismo todas las iglesias del mundo pagano. Saludad a la comunidad que se reúne en su casa” (Rom 16, 1-5). 6.18.- “Todos, al bautizaros vinculándoos al Mesías, os revestisteis del Mesías. Ya no hay más judío ni griego, esclavo ni libre, varón y hembra” (Gál 3, 28). 6.19.- “Quiero que sepáis que de todo varón la cabeza es Cristo, y que la cabeza de la mujer es el varón, y la cabeza de Cristo es Dios. Todo varón que ora o profetiza con la cabeza cubierta, afrenta su cabeza. Mas toda mujer que ora o profetiza con la cabeza descubierta, afrenta su cabeza. Pues si la mujer no se cubre la cabeza, que se haga también trasquilar. Mas si es afrentoso para una mujer ser trasquilada o rapada, cúbrase. El varón no deba ciertamente cubrir la cabeza, siendo como es imagen y gloria de Dios; mas la mujer es gloria del varón. Porque no procede el varón de la mujer, sino la mujer del varón. Pues no fue creado el varón por causa de la mujer, sino la mujer por causa del varón. Por esto debe llevar la mujer sobre su cabeza la potestad por causa de los ángeles” (1 Cor 11, 3-10). 6.20.- “Las mujeres en las iglesias callen, pues no les es permitido hablar; antes muestren sujeción, como también la Ley lo dice. Que si algo desean aprender, pregunten en casa a sus propios maridos, porque es indecoroso a la mujer hablar en la iglesia” (1 Cor 14, 34-35). 6.21.- “Las mujeres someteos a los maridos, como convendría en el Señor. Los maridos amad a vuestras esposas y no mostréis amargura con ellas” (Col 3, 18-19). 6.22.- “Las mujeres sométanse a sus propios maridos como al Señor; pues el varón es cabeza de la mujer, como también Cristo es cabeza de la Iglesia, cuerpo suyo, del cual él es Salvador. Mas así como la Iglesia se sujeta a Cristo, así también las mujeres a sus maridos en todo... Deben también los varones amar a sus esposas como a sus propios cuerpos. Porque nadie jamás aborreció su propia carne, antes la mantiene y regala, como también Cristo a la Iglesia... Este misterio (sacramentum) es grande, mas yo lo declaro de Cristo y de la Iglesia... Cada uno en particular ame a su esposa como a sí mismo; la mujer, a su vez, que reverencie (phobétai, timeat) al marido” (Ef 5, 22-33). Matrimonio, homosexualidad y divorcio 6.23.- “Dios entregó a los gentiles a pasiones afrentosas. Pues, por una parte, sus mujeres trocaron el uso natural por otro contra naturaleza. Igualmente, por otra, también los varones, abandonando el uso natural de la hembra, se abrazaron con sus impuros deseos, unos de otros, ejecutando varones con varones la infamia” (Rom 1, 26-27). Cf. con Textos 5.15-18. 6.24.- “Por razón de las fornicaciones, cada uno conserve su propia mujer, y cada una conserve su propio marido. El marido a la mujer páguele lo que le es debido, e igualmente también la mujer al marido. La mujer no es dueña de su propio cuerpo, sino el marido; e igualmente tampoco el marido es dueño de su propio cuerpo, sino la mujer. No os defraudéis el uno al otro, a no ser de común de acuerdo por un tiempo, con el fin de vacar a la oración y luego tornar a juntaros, no sea que os tiente Satanás a causa de vuestra incontinencia. Esto, empero, lo digo haciéndome cargo de la situación, no imponiendo precepto...Y digo a los solteros y a las viudas: bien les está, si se quedan lo mismo que yo; pero si no pueden guardar continencia, que se casen; que mejor es casarse que abrasarse” (1 Cor 7, 1-9). 6.25.- “Si algún hermano está casado con mujer no cristiana, y ella se contenta de vivir con él, no la despida; y la mujer, si alguna está casada con marido no cristiano y él se contenta de vivir con ella, no despida al marido. Mas si el no cristiano se separa, que se separe; no está esclavizado el hermano o la hermana en semejantes casos; antes a vivir en paz nos ha llamado Dios. Pues ¿qué sabes, mujer, si salvarás al marido? ¿O qué sabes, marido, si salvarás a la mujer?” (1Cor 7,12-17. Este es el llamado “privilegio paulino”). Apologetas y mártires (siglos II-III) Valoración de la mujer y de su lugar en la comunidad 6.26.-“No debe privarse a las mujeres de la fatiga corporal, pero no se les debe exhortar a la lucha ni a las carreras, sino deben ejercitarse en las labores de hilar la rueca y el telar, y en ayudar a la cocinera si fuera menester. Las mujeres deben traer de la despensa, con sus propias manos, lo que necesitemos, y no es para ellas motivo de vergüenza ir al molino. Tampoco es deshonroso ocuparse de la comida para complacer al hombre, ella que es esposa guardiana y colaboradora” (Clemente de Alejandría, El pedagogo III, 49). 6.27.-“Fueron detenidos los adolescentes catecúmenos Revocato y Felicidad, ésta compañera suya de servidumbre; y también Vibia Perpetua, de noble nacimiento, instruida en las artes liberales, legítimamente casada, que tenía padre y madre y dos hermanos, uno de éstos catecúmeno como ella, y un niño pequeñito que criaba a sus pechos. Contaba unos veintidós años. Ella misma narró su martirio: el día antes de nuestro combate, vi en una visión lo siguiente: me desnudaron y quedé convertida en varón. Y empezaron mis ayudantes a frotarme con aceite, como se acostumbra a hacer en los combates... En cuanto a Felicidad, como se hallaba en el octavo mes de su embarazo, se hallaba sumida en gran tristeza, temiendo se había de diferir su suplicio por razón de su preñez, pues la ley veda ejecutar a las mujeres preñadas. Pero todos hicieron oración al Señor y sobrevinieron inmediatamente a Felicidad los dolores de parto. Y así dio a luz una niña, que una de las hermanas crio como hija. Desnudas y envueltas en redes, eran llevadas al espectáculo. El pueblo sintió horror al contemplar a la una, joven delicada, y a la otra, recién parida, con los pechos destilando leche. Todos, inmóviles y en silencio, se dejaron atravesar por el hierro” (Actas de las mártires Perpetua y Felicidad, siglo III). 6.28.- Durante la persecución local de Maximino en Capadocia, “apareció cierta mujer que con sus éxtasis se presentaba como profeta y se comportaba como inundada del Espíritu Santo... y se atrevió repetidas veces a fingir que consagraba el pan y realizaba la eucaristía, y ofrecía al Señor el sacrificio con el rito de las palabras acostumbradas, y bautizaba a muchos con la fórmula usual y auténtica de la interrogación, de modo que, al parecer, no discrepaba de la norma de la Iglesia” (carta de Firmiliano de Cesarea a Cipriano, en Cipriano, Ep. 75,10, 2-5). Matrimonio y concubinato 6.29.- “A veces, en un matrimonio moderado puede muy bien permitirse a las mujeres poco agraciadas adornarse para agradar a su esposo. Pero, eso sí, deben limitarse a ser sólo queridas por sus propios maridos... Por otro lado, debe proponerse a sus mujeres que mitiguen poco a poco las pasiones irracionales y los deseos carnales de sus maridos... De las mujeres deben eliminarse las riquezas sensuales, pues engendran vanos placeres, por los cuales, exaltadas y animosamente aladas, se van volando del matrimonio. De donde se deduce la necesidad de retener a las mujeres en una vida ordenada y de atarlas a un recatado pudor, a fin de que, por su vanidad concupiscencia no se desvíen de la verdad.- Es hermoso, sin duda, que los maridos, confiando en sus propias esposas, les den carta blanca en la administración del hogar, como colaboradoras que se les han concedido para dicho menester” (Clemente de Alejandría, El pedagogo, III, 57-58). 6.30.- “Si un hombre tuviera mujer o una mujer marido, se les enseñará a contentarse, al marido con su mujer y a la mujer con su marido. Si alguien no tuviera mujer, aprenderá que no debe cometer fornicación. Él tomará mujer conforme a la ley; de lo contrario, permanecerá tal como está”. “La concubina de un hombre, que es su esclava, que ha criado a sus hijos, si solamente está unida con él, escuchará la palabra, de lo contrario será rechazada. El hombre que vive en concubinato cesará en esta relación y tomará mujer según las normas de la ley. Si se negara no será admitido” (Hipólito, La tradición apostólica, 15 y 16). 6.31.- “El papa Calixto (217-222) presenta como algo lícito para las mujeres de alto rango unirse a un hombre, esclavo o libre, que ellas escojan como compañero de lecho y, sin estar casadas ante la ley, considerarle como su marido. Desde este momento, mujeres que se dicen cristianas comenzaron a usar drogas apropiadas para impedir la concepción y vendajes destinados a hacerlas abortar al no querer, a causa de su condición social y de su enorme fortuna, tener hijos ni de su esclavo, ni de un hombre de baja condición” (Hipólito, Philosophumena o Refutación de todas las herejías, X, 7-11). Cf. con Textos 5.36 y 5.39-40. El imperio cristiano (siglos IV-V)Valoración de la mujer y de su lugar en la iglesia 6.32.- “Sea anatema la mujer que, bajo pretexto de ascetismo, se corta los cabellos que Dios les ha dado para recordarles su dependencia, con el fin de sustraerse de ese modo al precepto de dicha dependencia” (concilio de Gangra, canon 17. Año 340/341). 6.33.- “Ya que es costumbre que nuestra vida combine estos dos elementos -los asuntos políticos y los privados-, repartió ambos Dios. A la mujer le asignó el gobierno de la casa y a los varones todos los asuntos de la ciudad y los del ágora, tribunales, Consejos, mandos del ejército, todo lo demás... Y es que también esto es obra de la generosidad y la sabiduría de Dios: que el útil en las cosas más grandes sea en las más pequeñas inferior e inútil, a fin de que se vuelva imprescindible la función de la mujer”(Juan Crisóstomo, Con qué mujeres hay que casarse, 4). 6.34.- “La ley divina las ha alejado de los cargos eclesiásticos, pero se esfuerzan por abrirse paso y, puesto que nada pueden por sí mismas, todo lo hacen por interpósita persona. Y hasta disponen de tal poder que, entre los sacerdotes, hacen elegir o rechazar a quienes ellas quieren. Todo está patas arriba...los que están sometidos a la autoridad mandan a los que la detentan, y gracias al cielo la enseñanza fue confiada a los hombres y no a ellas. Pero ¿qué digo la enseñanza? El bienamado Pablo ni siquiera les ha permitido hablar en la asamblea. He oído decir a alguien que se permiten tal libertad de palabra que les hablan con más acritud que los amos a sus esclavos” (Juan Crisóstomo, Sobre el sacerdocio, III,9). Matrimonio, sexualidad y procreación 6.35.- “Gran misterio es el matrimonio, según Pablo (Ef 5,32) “porque la muchacha, metida en su alcoba todo el tiempo, sin haber visto jamás al novio, desde el primer día lo anhela y lo ama como a su propio cuerpo. A su vez el hombre a la que nunca vio, aquella de cuya conversación nunca participó, a ésta también él desde el primer día la antepone a todos, a los amigos, a los parientes y a sus mismos progenitores. Los padres, a su vez, a un hombre que por lo general nunca habían visto antes ni conocían, le entregan a su propia hija y una dote de mucho dinero. Y se alegran de hacerlo y no piensan que el hecho suponga una pérdida, sino que viendo llevarse a su hija, no se acuerdan de su vida en común, no sienten dolor, no se afligen, sino que incluso se muestran agradecidos y creen que es deseable ver sacar de casa a una hija y mucho dinero junto a ella... Sabiendo, por tanto, cuán extraordinario misterio es el matrimonio, no busques abundancia de dinero cuando vayas a tomar esposa. Porque hay que pensar que el matrimonio no es un comercio, sino una comunidad de vida”(Juan Crisóstomo, Con qué mujeres hay que casarse, 3). 6.36.- “Por esta única razón hemos de tomar esposa para huir del pecado, para evitar toda impureza. Con vistas a esto debe constituirse todo matrimonio: para que nos ayude a la castidad” (Juan Crisóstomo, Con qué mujeres hay que casarse, 5). 6.37.- “Educada madre Mónica de una manera honesta y seria, cuando llegó la edad de casarse se casó con un hombre a quien sirvió como a un señor y a quien intentó ganar para ti... De tal modo toleró sus infidelidades matrimoniales que jamás tuvo con él sobre este asunto la menor discusión. Esperaba que vendría sobre él tu misericordia para que adquiriera la virtud de la castidad cuando le dieras la fe... Cuando otras mujeres que tenían maridos más tratables que el suyo y que traían la cara señalada con las marcas de las bofetadas que habían recibido, comenzaban a murmurar de la conducta de sus respectivos maridos en los corros y charlas entre amigas, ella las reprendía. Les recordaba medio en broma, pero en realidad muy seriamente, que desde el momento en que oyeron la lectura de las tablas llamadas matrimoniales debían haberlas considerado como un documento que las ponía bajo la jurisdicción de sus maridos. Por eso tenían que tener bien presente su condición. Y no había motivo alguno para ensoberbecerse contra sus señores” (Agustín, Las Confesiones IX, 19). 6.38.- “Las mujeres se encuentran bajo la potestad del varón, porque suelen ser frecuentemente engañadas por la ligereza de su espíritu. De ahí que resultara justo que se vieran gobernadas por la autoridad del hombre. Por eso los antiguos establecieron que las solteras, aun mayores de edad, estuvieran bajo tutela precisamente por la versatilidad de su espíritu” (Isidoro de Sevilla, Etimologías, IX, 28-30). Prevenciones y obsesiones sexuales 6.39- “Todo amor a la mujer de otro es escandaloso; incluso demasiado amor para la propia mujer. Un hombre sabio debería amar a su mujer con discernimiento, no con pasión. Tendría que controlar sus impulsos voluptuosos y no dejarse arrastrar hacia la cópula. No hay nada tan inmundo como amar a la esposa como si fuese una amante. Los hombres que dicen haberse casado y criar hijos por el bien de su país y de la humanidad, debería al menos imitar a los animales y no matar a sus retoños en el vientre materno” (Jerónimo, Contra Joviniano, I,49, parafraseando ideas de Séneca, Plutarco y otros filósofos). 6.40-“Quien ama demasiado ardientemente a su esposa es un adúltero”(Sentencia de un desconocido filósofo pitagórico llamado Xystus o Sextus, de la época de Jesús, citada por Jerónimo, Contra Joviniano, I,49). 6.41.- “Cuando el esposo quisiera torpemente abusar de su mujer, contra lo prescrito por la naturaleza, entonces será más torpe y vitanda la esposa si consiente que en sí realice una acción nefanda antes que con otra mujer cualquiera”(Agustín, Del bien del matrimonio,XI, 12). 6.42.- “Un monje encontró a dos monjas en el camino. Al verlas, se apartó de la calzada, pero la superiora le dijo: «si fueses un monje perfecto, no nos habrías mirado y no habrías visto que éramos mujeres»” (Apothegmata patrum, IV, 62). 6.43.- “Había en Escete cierto hermano probado por las tentaciones. El enemigo le traía el recuerdo de una mujer muy hermosa y le afligía muchísimo. Por designio de Dios vino otro hermano que bajaba de Egipto a Escete y, conversando ambos, dijo que la mujer de cierta persona había muerto. Era ella por quien el hermano era combatido. Y, tras haberlo oído, tomó su manto por la noche y subiendo a Egipto abrió su tumba y limpió con su manto la sangre que salía del cuerpo. Retornó a su celda con él manto empapado en sangre putrefacta y puso ese olor infecto frente a sí y combatía su pensamiento diciendo: he aquí el apasionado deseo (epithumía) que buscabas, lo tienes ante ti, ¡sáciate! Y de este modo se mortificaba con el infecto olor hasta que cesó la lucha” (Sentencias de los padres del desierto, V,22. Trad. de F.J.Lomas). Elogio de la virginidad y de la viudez 6.44.- “Tenemos una disposición natural todos los hombres que nos hace querer especialmente aquellas cosas cuya posesión y disfrute no compartimos con otros... Si esto es lo que sucede con la casa, la ropa o el ajuar, imagínate en el caso de la esposa, que no hay nada más precioso que esto para los hombres... Así pues, a la virgen, dado que está intacta y no ha sido de ningún otro, el hombre la admite a su lado con todo afecto” (Juan Crisóstomo, Sobre el matrimonio único, 5). 6.45.- “La unión conyugal no hay que evitarla como una culpa, sino rebajarla como una carga necesaria. Efectivamente, la ley ha obligado a la mujer a que tenga hijos en las penas y en las tristezas, y a que se doblegue al hombre para que él la domine. Por tanto, a los trabajos y a los dolores por la crianza de los hijos está consagrada la casada, no la viuda; y al poder del hombre se somete sólo la mujer casada, no la virgen. Libre de todas estas cosas está la virgen, que ha jurado su afecto al Verbo de Dios, que espera al esposo de la bendición con las antorchas, habiendo encendido la luz de la buena voluntad. Es impulsada por los consejos, no obligada por las ataduras” (Ambrosio de Milán, Sobre la viudez, 13,79-81). Ambrosio reitera detalladamente las desventajas del matrimonio y de la maternidad, frente a la virginidad, en su obra Sobre las vírgenes, I, 24 ss. Adulterio del marido y aborto: actitudes innovadoras del cristianismo A.- Adulterio del marido 6.46.- “Te mando -me dijo- que guardes la castidad y no suba a tu corazón deseo alguno de mujer ajena ni de fornicación alguna ni de otras semejantes maldades. Porque si eso hicieres, cometerás un gran pecado... _Señor -le dije-, si uno tiene una mujer fiel en el Señor y la sorprende en adulterio, ¿peca el hombre si convive con ella? _Mientras lo ignora -respondió- no peca; mas si el hombre sabe el pecado de ella y la mujer no se arrepiente, sino que persevera en su fornicación, si en este caso el hombre convive con ella, se hace reo de su pecado y partícipe de su fornicación. _¿Pues qué ha de hacer, señor -le pregunté-, el hombre, si la mujer persiste en esa pasión? _Repúdiela -me contestó- y viva solo, porque si después de repudiar a su mujer se casare con otra, también él comete adulterio. _Ahora bien, señor, si después que fue repudiada, la mujer hiciere penitencia y quisiere volver a su marido, ¿no habrá de ser recibida? _Antes bien -me contestó-, si el marido no la recibe, pecado, y grande, por cierto, es el pecado que carga sobre sí. Sí, hay que recibir a quienquiera pecare, pero hace penitencia. Sin embargo, no por muchas veces, pues sólo una penitencia se da a los siervos de Dios. Así pues, por la posibilidad de penitencia de la mujer, no debe casarse el hombre. Y esta obligación corre por igual para el hombre que para la mujer”. (El Pastor, de Hermas, Mandamiento cuarto, 1-8. Primera mitad del siglo II). 6.47.- “Todo lo tenemos en común entre nosotros, menos las esposas. Rompemos el consenso de posesión en este punto, el único en el que lo ejercitan los demás hombres; ellos no sólo violan los matrimonios de los amigos, sino que les ceden sus mujeres con muchísima tolerancia; les mueve, según creo, el ejemplo de sus mayores y más sabios: del griego Sócrates y del romano Catón, que compartieron con sus amigos sus esposas, a las que habían desposado para tener hijos también fuera del matrimonio. Ciertamente, no sé si esto lo hacían contra la voluntad de sus esposas: pues por qué habían de preocuparse ellas de la castidad, cuando los maridos la habían sacrificado con tanta facilidad? ¡Buen ejemplo de sabiduría ática y de gravedad romana: alcahuetes el filósofo y el censor!” (Tertuliano, El apologético, 39, 11-13). 6.48.- “También la mujer cristiana que abandonare al marido adúltero, igualmente cristiano, y se uniere a otro, prohíbasele esta unión. Si se casare, no reciba la comunión antes de que muera su primer marido, a no ser que obligue a ello una grave enfermedad” (concilio de Elvira, canon 9. Inicios siglo IV). 6.49.- “A los fieles que son jóvenes y sorprenden a sus esposas en adulterio, dado que está prohibido volver a casarse, se decide aconsejarles que, en la medida de lo posible,no tomen otra esposa mientras viva la suya, aunque sea adúltera” (concilio de Arlés, canon11.- año 314). 6.50.- “Se comete adulterio no sólo si se peca con la mujer de otro, sino también si se peca cuando se está ya unido a otra mujer. Véase atentamente lo que digo: incluso si mi discurso resulta molesto para muchos, sin embargo es necesario que yo hable para que se corrijan. Así pues, es adulterio no sólo corromper a una mujer unida ya a otro hombre, sino que también si ella está libre y suelta, pero nosotros por el contrario estamos unidos ya a otra mujer, se trata de un adulterio.¿Por qué motivo castigas a tu mujer si ha pecado con un hombre libre, que no tiene esposa? Porque es un adulterio... Pero también tú estás unido a otra mujer. Por eso también lo tuyo es adulterio” (Juan Crisóstomo, Homilía sobre la carta a los Tesalonicenses, 10,3). 6.51.- “Es un adulterio consumado el repudiar a las esposas o tomar a una repudiada viviendo todavía el primer marido”, aunque muchos cristianos no respetan esta norma (Juan Crisóstomo, Con qué mujeres hay que casarse, 1). B.- Aborto 6.52.- “Esas mujeres que, en su afán de ocultar su mala conducta, usan fármacos abortivos, que expulsan una materia totalmente muerta, provocan a la vez que el aborto del feto, el de sus sentimientos humanos” (Clemente, Pedagogo, II,96). 6.53.- “A nosotros no sólo nos está absolutamente prohibido el homicidio, sino también destruir al concebido cuando todavía la sangre lo alimenta en el seno materno para formar un hombre. Impedir un nacimiento es un homicidio anticipado; y no hay diferencia entre quitar la vida ya nacida o destruir la vida en el nacimiento: también es hombre el que ya va a serlo, como todo fruto está ya en la semilla” (Tertuliano, Apologético, 9,8). 6.54.-“Si alguna mujer, ausente su marido, concibiere adúlteramente y diere muerte al fruto de su crimen, tenemos por bien no se la dé la comunión ni aún a la hora de la muerte, por haber incurrido en una doble maldad” (concilio de Elvira, can. 63. Inicios siglo IV. 6.55.- “Según la disciplina antigua, las mujeres fornicadoras que matan el fruto de su vientre, y también aquellas que les ayudan a expulsar el feto del útero, son apartadas de la Iglesia hasta el fin de sus vidas. Sin embargo, ahora nos parece más humano que se les reduzca el tiempo de penitencia a diez años” (concilio de Ancyra, Ankara, can.21.Año 358). 6.56.- “Aquellos que procuran la muerte de sus hijos concebidos en pecado y nacidos del adulterio, o tratasen de darles muerte en el seno materno por medio de algún medicamento abortivo, a tales adúlteros de uno y otro sexo, déseles la comunión solamente pasados siete años, a condición de que toda su vida insistan especialmente en la humildad y en las lágrimas de contrición” (concilio de Lérida, canon 2. Año 546). Riquezas, patrocinios y donativos femeninos a la Iglesia 6.57.- “En favor de la santa Iglesia da a Juan 10.000 libras de oro, 100.000 de plata y sus propiedades en las provincias de Tracia, Galacia, Capadocia y Bitinia...los inmuebles que poseía en la capital, incluso el que, cerca de la gran iglesia, se llamaba «casa de Olimpia», con los edificios del tribunal, termas y todos los edificios adyacentes... La casa que le pertenecía y en la que vivía, y finalmente esta otra casa de su propiedad que se llamaba «casa de Evandra», así como todas sus propiedades de los suburbios» (Juan Crisóstomo, Vida de Olimpia 5, 17-33) 6.58.- Melania y Piniano “Ayudaban generosamente a todos los pobres y necesitados. Recorrían las cárceles, las prisiones y las minas y liberaban a los detenidos por deudas dándoles el dinero que necesitaban. Su puerta estaba abierta para todos los débiles. Luego, habiendo vendido sus propiedades de Roma, Italia, España y Campania, se embarcaron hacia África... En cuanto dejaron Roma, el prefecto urbano, imbuido a fondo de paganismo, decidió, de acuerdo con todo el Senado, que sus bienes ingresaran en el tesoro público. Cuando se aprestaba a ejecutar esto, gracias a la Providencia de Dios el pueblo se sublevó por la escasez de pan y fue masacrado en plena ciudad...Y al llegar a África vendieron enseguida sus propiedades de Numidia, Mauritania y de la misma África, y este dinero lo dedicaron en parte al servicio de los pobres y en parte al rescate de prisioneros” (Vida de Melania 9, 19, 20). 6.59.- En el Monte de los Olivos “hizo construir un monasterio para unas noventa vírgenes, a las que impuso como regla, desde un principio, no hablar con hombres...Y después, movida por un celo divino, tuvo deseos de construir un monasterio de santos hombres para que celebrasen sin interrupción la salmodia nocturna y diurna en el lugar de la Ascensión del Señor y en la gruta donde el Salvador habló con sus santos discípulos sobre el fin de los tiempos” (Vida de Melania 41, 49). 6.60.- “Huye igualmente de aquellas a quienes la necesidad hizo viudas. La realidad es que su vestido ha cambiado, pero la antigua ostentación no. Delante de sus literas marcha una caterva de eunucos, en sus mejillas arreboladas se distiende el cutis por el maquillaje, y cualquiera pensaría no que han perdido su marido, sino que andan en su busca. Su casa está llena de aduladores y de invitados. Los mismos clérigos, que deberían ofrecerles instrucción e infundirles el temor, acuden a besar las cabezas de sus patrocinadoras, y extendiendo la mano, se diría que iban a bendecir, si no se supiera que lo hacen para recibir la paga de la visita. Ellas, por su parte, como ven que los sacerdotes necesitan de su ayuda, se hinchan de soberbia, y porque, después de haber probado el señorío de los maridos, prefieren la libertad de la viudez, se las llama castas y «ñoñas»; aunque después de una cena opípara, sueñen con los mismos apóstoles” (Jerónimo, Ep. 22, 16. A Eustoquia. Año 384). 6.61.- “Es natural que, dado el fasto de la vida de la Urbe (Roma), dirigentes cristianos que aspiran a disfrutarlo luchen con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzar su objetivo papado, pues, una vez logrado, tienen asegurados ricos regalos de las matronas, se desplazan en carruajes, visten espléndidamente y superan a los reyes en la abundancia de sus mesas” (Amiano, 27,3). Sabiduría femenina 6.62.- “Se sabía las Escrituras de memoria y, aunque amaba la historia o sentido literal y éste decía ser el fundamento de la verdad, seguía con más gusto el sentido espiritual... La lengua hebrea que yo con mucho trabajo y sudor aprendí... la quiso aprender Paula, y hasta tal punto lo logró, que cantaba los salmos en hebreo y los hablaba sin resabio alguno de latinismo. Esto mismo vemos hasta hoy en su santa hija Eustaquia” (Jerónimo, Ep.108, 26). 6.63.- “Todo lo aprendió e hizo suyo, de forma que, tras mi partida, cuando surgía una disputa sobre algún texto de las Escrituras, a ella acudían como árbitro. Era Marcela muy discreta y sabía lo que llaman los filósofos to préton, es decir, lo decente o decoroso en el obrar; y así, de tal forma respondía a lo que se le preguntaba, que aun lo suyo lo vendía por no suyo, afirmando ser o mío o de cualquier otro. De este modo, aun en lo que enseñaba, confesaba ser discípula -sabía, en efecto, lo que dice el Apóstol: A la mujer no le permito enseñar (1 Tim 2,12)-, con lo que evitaba dar la impresión de agraviar al sexo viril y, a veces, hasta a sacerdotes u obispos que la consultaban sobre puntos oscuros y ambiguos” (Jerónimo, Ep. 127, 7).La mujer como puerta del diablo y de la herejía 6.64.- “Mi opinión es que debemos abstenernos, sobre todo, de mirar a las mujeres, porque no sólo tocándolas, sino simplemente mirándolas, se puede pecar” (Clemente de Alejandría, El pedagogo, III, 82). 6.65.- “Das a luz entre dolores y angustias, mujer; sufres la atracción de tu marido y él es tu señor. ¿E ignoras que eres Eva? Vive aún en este mundo la sentencia de Dios contra tu sexo. Vive, pues, y es necesario que así sea, como acusada. Eres la puerta del diablo. Eres la primera que ha violado la ley divina; eres tú quien ha embaucado a aquel a quien el diablo no pudo atacar; eres tú quien ha vencido tan fácilmente al hombre, imagen de Dios. Es tu salario la muerte, lo que ha valido la muerte al Hijo de Dios. ¿Y aún piensas cubrir de adornos tus túnicas de piel?” (Tertuliano, El arreglo personal de las mujeres I 1,2.Circa 202). 6.66.- “Qué quieren esas mujerzuelas cargadas de pecados, que son traídas y llevadas por todo viento de doctrina, que están siempre aprendiendo y jamás llegan al conocimiento de la verdad? (2 Tim 3, 6-7). ¿Qué quieren los otros compañeros de mujerzuelas, que sienten picazón en los oídos e ignoran lo que oyen y lo que hablan? (...). Simón Mago fundó una herejía ayudado por la ramera Helena. Nicolao, antioqueno, inventor de todas las inmundicias, dirigió danzas de mujeres. Marción envió por delante a Roma a una mujer, que le preparara los ánimos de las engañadas. Apeles tuvo a Filumena por compañera de sus doctrinas. Montano, predicador del espíritu inmundo, por medio de Prisca y Maximila, nobles y opulentas mujeres, corrompió primero por el oro y manchó luego con la herejía a muchas iglesias. Dejo lo antiguo y paso a lo más reciente. Arrio, para apoderarse del orbe, engañó primero a la hermana del emperador. Donato, en África, fue ayudado por las riquezas de Lucila en su empeño de manchar con aguas fétidas a cualquier infortunado. En España, Agape guió a Elpidio, una mujer a un hombre, y una ciega llevó a un ciego a la hoya. Sucesor suyo fue Prisciliano, estudiosísimo del mago Zoroastro, que de mago fue hecho obispo y al que se juntó Gala, no de nación, sino de nombre. Esta dejó heredera de otra herejía semejante a una hermana que corría de acá para allá”(Jerónimo, Ep.133, 4). 6.67.- “Un antiguo diácono de la iglesia hispaniense (Spaniensis ecclesiae), que se llama Primo, recibió la prohibición de acercarse al convento de las monjas. Por haber menospreciado los santos y ordenados preceptos, fue removido de la clericatura. Irritado él contra la disciplina de Dios, se pasó a los donatistas y fue rebautizado. Otras dos monjas, que pertenecían, como él, al campo de los cristianos católicos, fueron arrastradas, o ellas se fueron tras él. También fueron rebautizadas. Ahora están con las partidas de circunceliones, con esas manadas vagabundas de mujeres que no quieren tener maridos por no someterse a disciplina. Ahora se divierten con orgullo en regocijos báquicos y abominables embriagueces, celebrando que les hayan autorizado esa licenciosa y perversa conducta, que la Católica les prohibía” (Agustín, Ep. 35, 2. Año 396. Trad. de Lope Cilleruelo). La mujer y los clérigos (testimonios de Hispania) 6.68.- “Si la mujer de algún clérigo cometiere adulterio, y sabiéndolo su marido no la despidiese inmediatamente, no reciba éste la comunión ni aun a la hora de la muerte. Para que no parezca que los ejemplos de maldad proceden de aquellos que deben ser modelo de buena vida” (concilio de Elvira, canon 65). 6.69.- “Se tuvo por bien que si las mujeres de los clérigos pecaren con alguno, para que en adelante no puedan pecar más, sus maridos puedan, sin causarles la muerte, recluirlas y atarlas en su casa, obligándolas a ayunos saludables, no mortales, de tal modo que los clérigos pobres se ayuden mutuamente si acaso carecen de servidumbre, pero con las esposas mismas que pecaron, no tomen ni tan siquiera el alimento a no ser que, hecha penitencia, vuelvan al temor de Dios” (I concilio de Toledo, can 7. Año 400). 6.70.- “Si contra los antiguos preceptos, los clérigos tuvieran trato en su domicilio con mujeres que pueden provocar sospechas infamantes, castígueseles conforme a los cánones; y las mujeres sean vendidas por los obispos y el precio se distribuya a los pobres” (III concilio de Toledo, can. 5. Año 589). La mujer cristiana en textos paganos 6.71.- “A los que se me denunciaba como cristianos les pregunté si lo eran... Cuando perseveraban les mandé ejecutar. Pues no tenía duda de que, fuese cual fuese lo que confesaban, se debía castigar ciertamente su pertinacia y su inflexible obstinación... Después, por la misma evolución de los hechos, como es costumbre, al proliferar las acusaciones se presentaron muchas situaciones peculiares... Por lo cual consideré muy necesario indagar qué había de verdad por medio de dos esclavas que eran denominadas ministras sometiéndolas tortura. No he encontrado otra cosa que no sea una superstición malvada y desmesurada” (Epístola 10.96 de Plinio el Joven, gobernador de Bitinia, al emperador Trajano. Circa 112.) 6.72.- “Muerto, decís, resucitó y mostró los estigmas de su suplicio, las heridas de sus manos. Pero ¿quién vio todo eso? Una mujer en éxtasis.. Los cristianos no quieren ni saben conquistar sino a los necios, a las almas viles y sin apoyos, a los esclavos, a las pobres mujeres y a los niños” (Celso, El discurso verdadero contra los cristianos 28 y 38.- Siglo II) 6.73.- “Se conocen entre sí por signos y símbolos secretos y se aman mutuamente casi antes de haberse conocido. Entre ellos incluso se insinúa por doquier un cierto compromiso para los placeres; se llaman hermanos sin distinción, hermanos y hermanas, de modo que incluso el frecuente adulterio se convierte en incesto... Oigo que ellos adoran -ignoro por qué torpe convicción- la cabeza de un asno, el más torpe de los animales. Otros cuentan que veneran las partes sexuales del obispo y del sacerdote y que las adoran como si fuese su propio padre... También es notorio lo concerniente a su banquete: en día festivo se reúnen con todos los hijos, hermanos y madres, las personas de todo sexo y edad. Entonces, tras muchos manjares, cuando el festín entra en calor y el ardor de la borrachera inflama la pasión incestuosa, un perro encadenado al candelabro donde está atado es azuzado a saltar... Tirado así el candelabro y apagada la luz, los lazos de un placer execrable les envuelve en las impúdicas tinieblas del modo que la suerte les depara. Y todos, si no de obra, al menos por la complicidad, son partícipes del incesto” (Discurso del pagano Cecilio en el Octavio, 9, de Minucio Félix. Inicios del siglo III). 6.74.- “En el libro que titula La filosofía de los oráculos dice Porfirio que «a uno que preguntaba a Apolo a qué dios debía aplacar para apartar a su esposa del cristianismo, Apolo le respondió en verso: -quizá te sería más fácil escribir en el agua o volar por el aire que desviar el sentido manchado de tu impía esposa. Déjala, pues, en su ridículo error, cantar con voz lúgubre y ficticia a un dios muerto a quien, condenado por jueces justos, quitó la vida a la fuerza una muerte pública e ignominiosa»” (Agustín, La Ciudad de Dios, XIX,23,1). VII.- REFERENCIAS CORÁNICAS SOBRE LA MUJER 7.1.- “Llamad, para que sirvan de testigos, a dos de vuestros hombres; si no los hay, elegid a un hombre y a dos mujeres de entre quienes os plazcan como testigos, de tal modo que si una yerra, la otra subsane su error” (Sura 2, 282). 7.2.- “Dios ordena lo siguiente en lo que toca a vuestros hijos: que la porción del varón equivalga a la de dos hembras” (Sura 4, 11. Cf. 4, 176). 7.3.- “Llamad a cuatro testigos de vosotros contra aquéllas de vuestras mujeres que cometan deshonestidad. Si atestiguan, recluidlas en casa hasta que mueran o hasta que Dios les procure una salida” (Sura 4, 15) 7.4.- “Los hombres tienen autoridad sobre las mujeres en virtud de las preferencias que Dios ha dado a unos más que a otros y de los bienes que gastan su mujeres. Las mujeres virtuosas son devotas y cuidan, en ausencia de sus maridos, de lo que Dios manda que cuiden. ¡Amonestad a aquéllas de quienes temáis que se rebelen, dejadlas solas en el lecho, pegadles! Si os obedecen, no os metáis más con ellas. Dios es excelso, grande” (Sura 4, 34). 7.5.- “La hacienda y los hijos varones son el ornato de la vida” (Sura 18, 46). 7.6.- “Bienaventurados los creyentes... que se abstienen de comercio carnal, salvo con sus esposas y con sus esclavas” (Sura 23, 1-6). REFERENCIAS BIBLIOGRÁFICAS - Actas de los mártires, Madrid 1975. Edición y trad. de D.Ruiz Bueno (BAC 75). - AGUSTÍN, La Ciudad de Dios, Madrid 1964. Ed. y traducción de J. Morán. 2 vols (BAC 171-172). - AGUSTÍN, Las confesiones, Madrid 1986. Trad. de O. García de la Fuente. - Antología de la poesía lírica griega. Siglos VII-IV a.C. Traducción de C.García Gual. Madrid 1983 (Alianza). - ARISTÓTELES, Política, Ed. y trad.de J.Marías y M.Araujo. Madrid 1970(Clásicos Políticos). - Biblia del Peregrino. Edición de L.A. Schökel, Bilbao-Estella, 1998. - CLEMENTE DE ALEJANDRÍA, El Pedagogo, Madrid 1988. Trad. de J. Sariol Díaz (BCG 118). - COLUMELA, Los doce libros de agricultura, Trad. de C.J.Castro, Barcelona 1959. - DIGESTO, Versión castellana de A. D'Ors, F. Hernández-Tejero, P. Fuenteseca, M. García Garrido y J. Burillo. 3 Vols. Pamplona 1968 (textos de juristas clásicos, en su mayoría de los siglos II y III). - DIODORO DE SICILIA, España en la Biblioteca de Diodoro de Sicilia, Intr. trad. y notas de Mª N. Muñoz. Granada, 1976. - El Corán, edición de J.Cortés, Barcelona 1995 (Herder). - ESQUILO, Las Euménides, en Tragedias, Trad.de F.R.Adrados, Madrid 1966. - EURÍPIDES, Hipólito, En Tragedias I. Trad. de A. Medina, Madrid, 1977 (BCG). - HERÓDOTO, Historia, Traducción y notas de C.Schrader, Madrid 1977-1989 (BCG, 5 vols.) - HESÍODO, Obras y fragmentos, Trad. y notas de A.Pérez y A.Martínez, Madrid 1978 (BCG 13). - HIPÓLITO, La tradición apostólica, Salamanca 1986. Texto griego y latino, y traducción anónima. - ISIDORO DE SEVILLA, Etimologías, Ed. y trad. de J.Oroz, Madrid 1982 (BAC 433 y 434). - JENOFONTE, La República de los Lacedemonios, Ed. y trad. de Mª Rico, Madrid 1973 (Clásicos políticos). - JUAN CRISÓSTOMO, Sobre el matrimonio único, Madrid 2001. Trad.de Mª J.Zamora. Biblioteca Patrística (este libro recoge tres obras de Crisóstomo: “A una joven viuda”, “Sobre el matrimonio único” y “Con qué mujeres hay que casarse”). - Ley de las XII Tablas, edición y traducción de C.Rascón y J.M.García, Madrid1993 (Tecnos). - MINUCIO FÉLIX, “El discurso anticristiano de Cecilio en el Octavio de Minucio Félix”, Trad. de S.Bodelón, MHA 13-14 (1992-93), 247-294, y 15-16 (1994-95), 51-142. - Nuevo Testamento Trilingüe, Madrid 1988. Texto griego y latino, y traducción española de J.M. Bover y J. O'Callaghan (BAC 400). - Padres apologetas griegos (s.II), Madrid 1979 (BAC 116). Texto y trad. de D. Ruiz Bueno. - Padres Apostólicos, Madrid 1979 (BAC 65). Texto y trad. de D. Ruiz Bueno. - ROUSSELLE A., Porneia. Del dominio del cuerpo a la privación sensorial. Del siglo II al IV de la era cristiana, Barcelona 1989. - SANTOS OTERO, A. (1993) Los Evangelios apócrifos, Madrid (BAC 148) - SOTOMAYOR M. y FERNÁNDEZ UBIÑA J. (eds.), El concilio de Elvira y su tiempo, Granada 2005. - TERTULIANO, El apologético, Madrid 1997. Traducción de J. Andión. - VIVES J., MARÍN T., MARTÍNEZ DÍEZ G. (1963) Concilios visigóticos e hispano-romanos, Madrid-Barcelona. Legături externe * HISTORIA DE LAS MUJERES Categorie:Istorie Categorie:Femei